Undertale: Dedication of Determination Book 1
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Determination is where you are firm to make a decision and not to change it. Dedication however, is when you commit yourself to do a task. In the Underground, this is the story of a human with a dedicated soul. After his grandparents passed away, the human was now on his own in the Underground. He learns about the barrier being gone, now he make his mark to go back to the surface.
1. Prologue

**This is an idea I had for a while since I experienced the hit game "Undertale." If you aren't familiar with the game, here are some good options. Either watch a playthrough on YouTube of Undertale or buy the game on Steam and experience the game yourself. I ain't gonna lie, the game is pretty amazing. Also, sorry for the spoilers on the Pacifist Run in this prologue, but this is something I must include in order to make an understanding of the story here. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Life…Death…Good…Evil_

 _These are the 4 things that have been in my head since I was a little boy. When my soul was weak and vulnerable to anything._

 _My mom always told me that there are 2 types of people in the world. Good and evil. I guess you can say that my family is on the war of good vs evil. My mom's side of my family, the good side, vs my dad's side of the family, the evil side._

 _Ever since my mom and dad divorced when I was born, it divided our family apart. Me and my brother however, are like two peas in a pod. Our brotherly bond is unbreakable, but it's hard to keep it when your mom and dad, or your other relatives are either arguing or actually fighting, risking their souls to be destroyed. It's actually pretty hard to watch._

 _2 years ago, on a stormy day in April, a horrible news report came aborde. It was about a car accident that happened in the big city. The car shown in the news was something I immediately recognized._

 _It was my mom's car. I was left in tears, learning on how she didn't survive the crash. My brother took me to the funeral. I didn't really like being there because it makes me feel emotional inside. The service then gave me a golden flower to remember her by, and it was my mom's favorite flower when she was my brother's age. My dad however? Nobody knows what happened to him on the day my mom died. People say he's responsible for the manslaughter since nobody saw him on that stormy day._

 _My brother was old enough to be on his own after mom died, but me? I was only 5, and he was 6 years older than me. So my brother let me stay with my grandparents until I get old enough to be on my own. It wasn't easy though, because my dad's side of the family lived so close to us._

A human boy was crying in the corner of the living room while a young woman was yelling at the boy's grandparents.

"I feel like you should leave before someone gets hurt." The human's grandpa warned the young woman.

"ARGH! Fine! But don't think this is the last you'll see me." The young woman warned as she left the house and slammed the door.

"Christyan, dear? Are you alright?" The human's grandma asked as she walks to the human, now known as Christyan.

"No….no I'm not. I can't live like this anymore." Christyan started to sob loudly.

"Christyan, I'm sorry. I wish there is a way to get out of this." Christyan's grandma then picks up Christyan and hugs him lightly.

"Isn't there a place where those meanies can't find us? You heard my aunt. This isn't the last time we see her. I don't want another fight or another beating." Christyan then cries on his grandma's shoulder.

The grandparents looked at each other with bitterness. They know there's one place to be safe from Christyan's aggressive relatives, but it's very risky. They both know what the place they're thinking is filled with monsters. Monsters that was at war with the humans long ago, and they strive for the humans extinction and to rule the surface. They then sigh and held Christyan up.

"There is one place we can take you, dear." Christyan's grandpa stated, catching Christyan's attention. "But, in order for us to live there, we must be silent. We must be quiet. We can't attract attention to ourselves or we're goners."

Christyan didn't understand why he has to be quiet, but he nods in agreement, only to get out of this bombarded nightmare.

 _So, they took me to Mt. Ebott. And when we reached the top, there was this big hole. We were careful going down the hole. We had attached some vines to a tree and climbed down carefully. My grandparents used to be hikers when they were younger, so they have great experience with climbing._

 _When we were close to the bottom of the hole, grandpa cut the vine and we landed 2 feet from the ground without harm. Lucky for us, some kind of goat lady helped us settle in and lead us out of these ruins of some sort, but she lended us some food, drinks, and clothes. We were lucky to not get noticed by the locals of this weird place I'm at._

 _We stopped at this beautiful water like area, filled with these cool looking blue flowers and glowing blue water. We settled in secret, build a house out of what the area offered us, with little help from me and my powers. What are my powers you ask? Well, that's something you'll have to see for yourself._

 _I had a great childhood in the Underground. I learned so much about the history, how the monsters got trapped down here, and many other things about souls. Both monster and human souls. My grandma says that the color of a human soul makes up their personality. The color of my soul is magenta….and it stands for…._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _Dedication_

* * *

 _ **5 years later**_

 _ **The CORE, Underground**_

 _ **The barrier**_

* * *

"Frisk….do you know why I'm doing this…? Why I keep fighting to keep you around…?" Asriel asked as he fired magic flames, but none of them were hitting Frisk, who was just standing there, watching Asriel.

Frisk tried to reach out to Asriel, trying to save his soul from destruction, but then,

"I'm doing this….because you're special, Frisk. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore." Asriel fired more magic flames at Frisk, purposely missing Frisk.

"Asriel…." Frisk looks down, tears falling from her eyes, feeling like cold sadness and guilt from Asriel expressing himself. She then tried to reach out to Asriel.

"...no….that's not JUST it. I….I'm doing this because I care about you, Frisk! I care about you more than anybody else!" Asriel then looks down at Frisk, looking guilty for trying to destroy the world.

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again…"

Frisk felt really sad, seeing Asriel act like this, just to keep her alive.

"Asriel, please stop this. I don't want this to continue. Please….stop fighting." Frisk fell to her knees, crying waterfalls from her eyes.

"So please…." Frisk looks up, tears still falling from her eyes. "STOP doing this…." Asriel charged up a rainbow beam from his hands. Frisk gets up, ready to avoid the attack, but the attack was both large and powerful, almost looks unavoidable.

"AND JUST LET ME WIN!" Asriel combined the beams together and fires an enormous beam, hitting Frisk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Frisk screamed as she were being pushed back from the beam. Frisk then fell on one knee, feeling weak from the enormous beam hitting her, unable to avoid the attack. Frisk looks like she can't handle anymore of the attack, she feels like she's going to die there, her soul cracking. But, the cracks were disappearing as Frisk slowly gets up. Asriel sees Frisk getting up as he powers up the beam attack.

"STOP IT NOW!" Asriel screamed as the beam attack grew more powerful.

Frisk fell on one knee again, but she didn't plan to give up now. Her Determination was the one thing keeping her alive. And the support from her monster friends, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore, was making her stronger. She then stands up on both of her feet and slowly walks towards Asriel.

Asriel looks down to see Frisk slowly walking towards him, trying to reach out to him and save his soul. Asriel closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes as he stopped the rainbow beam. Frisk sees the guilt in Asriel's face as she continued to walk towards him.

"Frisk….I'm so alone….Frisk….I'm so afraid….Frisk….Frisk I….I…." Frisk stopped in front of Asriel and hugs him tightly. Asriel then starts to deform from his all-mighty form and goes back to his regular goat boy form.

"I'm so sorry." Asriel started to wipe the tears from his eyes with his arm. Frisk looked at Asriel and kindly smiles.

Asriel stopped wiping his eyes and looks at Frisk, smiling. "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I?" Asriel asked.

Frisk was slightly laughing from that question. Asriel then joins the laugh.

"Frisk, I'm sorry. I….I was just tired of being a flower. Not having the ability to feel love, or anything. Not having a soul inside me, it makes me hopeless. But now, with all of these monsters souls inside me…." Asriel smiles brightly, "I not only have my compassion, but I can feel that the monsters already love you."

Frisk smiles. "Really?"

Asriel nods, but then looks down with guilt. "Frisk? I….I understand if you can't forgive me."

Frisk's smile turned into a frown from hearing that. "Asriel…."

"I understand if you hate me. I did act horrible towards you. Towards everyone. I hurt not only you, but every other monster down here. I hurt families, friends, everyone. Humans and monsters alike. I….I really don't think I deserve to be forgiven." Asriel's eyes were filled with tears.

Frisk looks down with guilt as she slowly walks towards Asriel and hugs him. Asriel looked shocked.

"What? Frisk….stop. You're gonna….make me cry again. Please stop playing with me." Asriel started to form a small smile.

"Asriel….I'm not playing around. Despite what just happened moments ago….I forgive you. You weren't yourself. You were just being a little bit of a megalomaniac." Frisk tightens the hug. "Even someone like you can be forgiven. You just wanted a true friend. And….I'm here for you always."

Asriel smiles as tears fell from his eyes as he buried his face on Frisk's shoulder. Frisk smiled and gently rubbed Asriel's head, comforting him and letting him cry on her shoulder.

Asriel then let's go and gets up on his feet. "Frisk? I'd love to stick around, but….I can't keep these souls inside me."

"Asriel….? What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"I'm sorry Frisk, but these souls is something I cannot keep forever. The least I can do is return them. Return them to their owners. You know?" Asriel asked, smiling.

Frisk smiled as well. "Yeah, I know. It's for the best."

"Yeah….but….there's….there's one thing I must do before I let these souls go. Frisk, I can feel their souls as one, wanting the same lifelong dream for all these years. The dream of being free from the barrier and leaving the Underground forever. That dream….that dream all of us monsters thought about….will now finally come true." Asriel opened his arms wide as he started to glow.

Frisk looked at Asriel with surprise as she slowly backs away from him.

"With everyone's power….and determination….I will break the barrier and let the monsters go free." Asriel floats up from the ground as all the souls he gathered flies out of him and swirls around.

Frisk looked at all the souls surrounding him. The power of all the souls combined are one in a million, fighting for their dream of freedom. The monsters dreams of freedom from the Underground were now finally coming true as a crack started forming around Frisk and Asriel. The power of the 6 human souls, along with the thousands of monsters souls, were powerful enough to break through the barrier.

Frisk smiled at how everyone was fighting back against the barrier, the one and only thing keeping the monsters trapped in the Underground. More cracks began to form around Frisk and Asriel. With one final push, the souls broke through the barrier, shattering it. The barrier was broken apart. The barrier was destroyed.

* * *

Nobody knows where the 6 human souls went, but all of the monster souls went back to their original bodies. The monsters woke up and don't remember what happened. They don't remember what they were doing, nor they remember how they got to where they were. Although, there was one soul that fallen into Waterfall. A human soul. While the other monster souls were falling back to their original bodies, this human soul went to the far ends of Waterfall. The human soul landed on a human and went inside their body, hidden from the other monsters in the area. The human then awoke and got up on their feet. They looked outside the window and saw the monster souls fall from the sky, or at least the ceiling.

The human then got out of their bed, put on their black fedora, and looked outside. They didn't know why it was happening, but they started to feel peaceful. They don't know why the souls are falling from the ceiling, but they smiled and took off his fedora and looked up.

This….is the start of our story.


	2. Meeting Monsters and learning the Truth

_To be honest, life in the Underground isn't so bad, once you get used to the atmosphere and the no sun. I didn't make friends thought. It was because my grandparents were always looking out for me and avoiding what lives down here. They said that due to the history between humans and monsters, monsters now have the desire to destroy any human._

 _Although, the 5 years were pretty fun. Playing in the water, talking to Echo Flowers, watching Mettaton's show, everything. If only I met a monster, any monster in particular, and become friends with them, that would make things a whole lot better for me, but I didn't. It's okay though, because I'm happy the way I am._

 _At least, that's what I thought it would stay that way. But….it's hard to explain. It's best if I just show you._

* * *

In Waterfall, there was a house made of blue bricks, and the roof was made of vine material, along with leaves. From inside the house, there was loud coughing coming from one of the bedrooms as an old gentleman was laying on the bed, severely ill. He was wearing a plaid pattern brown and grey shirt and has a doctor mouth guard over his mouth. Sitting beside him was a old lady, holding her chest. She was wearing a red nightgown with a green sleep mask on her forehead. They were both severely ill.

"Carroll, I can't handle anymore of this. Not even the Underground's doctor can figure out how to help us with this." The old man stated, coughing.

"Dr. Alphys works so hard to help us, but she couldn't figure anything out. I hate to tell our grandson about this John. It will break his heart. First his beloved mother 5 years ago, and now, we're suffering. It's heartbreaking." Carroll lays down on the bed weakly. "And he was so happy when we started living here."

John smiles lightly. "I'm...I'm glad we helped our grandson control his powers. I couldn't believe he was born with those powers."

Carroll smiles as well. "We did a good job training him to defend himself. I wish we could help him travel around the Underground."

"Grandma? Grandpa? Dinner is ready." A voice stated from another room.

"Oh...what do we tell him?" Carroll asked John.

John sighs, then coughs. "Let's tell him what's been going on with us. I'm sick of avoid the pain. Our grandson doesn't deserve to not be aware of what's been going on with us for the past 3 weeks." John coughs again.

Carroll nods slowly as she closed her eyes.

A human came inside the room with 2 plates of seasoned fried rice, fried chicken with tomato sauce flavor, and steamed vegetables like green beans and carrots. The human, however, was wearing a light red and pink striped sweater, light green pants, and a black fedora with a pink feather hanging on the side. The human's skin was yellow, his eyes looked closed due to them being lined out, but they're actually open, and he has medium length straight jade green hair. The human also appears to be 10 years old and has a happy smile on his face.

"I made your favorite today. Fried rice seasoned with black pepper, fried chicken flavored with tomato sauce, and steamed green beans and carrots just the way you like them." The human said as he placed the plates on John and Carroll's lap and place the forks on the plate.

"Wow, these look delicious dear." Carroll takes the fork and takes a bite of the rice. "Wow, and it tastes good too."

The human smiles. "Thank you. Enjoy." He then started to leave the room.

"Um, child?" John calls, stopping the human in their tracks. The human turns around and faces the 2. "We have….some really bad news."

"What? Wh-what is it?" The human asked in a worried tone.

John and Carroll sighed sorrowfully and looked at the human.

"You're grandpa and I are not gonna live very much longer." Carroll reluctantly told the human.

"Wh-wh-what? No….you can't. You have to live longer. Please don't leave me like this." The human begged, grabbing John and Carroll's hand.

"We're sorry, but there's nothing you can do to change it. I wish there was, but there isn't. I'm sorry." John said as he coughed.

"But, I had a great time down here with you. I don't want it to end. Please, there has to be a way." The human falls to his knees and plants his face on the blanket, sobbing.

Carroll frowns and picks up the human and hugs them. "Shhhh….you will be okay. You are strong enough to be by yourself. We have trained you and helped you controlled your powers. You will be okay, as long as you don't forget about us. Right John?"

John was laying on the bed, motionless. He had his eyes open, but he wasn't breathing. The human looked over and placed his hand on John's chest. The human then started crying.

"Grandpa!" The human hugged John and cried on his chest.

"Oh my….seems like he couldn't handle anymore of the illness." Carroll then pulls the human away from John.

"Grandma? Please don't let this be. Please!" The human cried sorrowfully.

"Child? I wish I can be with you more longer….but I….I…." Carroll's eyes let tears fall from them as she hugs the human with all the love she has left. "Promise us that….you won't forget about us. And let our souls run free in this world."

The human hugs back and cries in Carroll's arms. "I promise. I won't ever forget us. I love you."

"I...love you too." Carroll smiles as her arms fall off the human and her body falls back on the bed.

The human lets go of Carroll. John and Carroll's golden souls started to come out of their bodies and disappeared.

* * *

The human cried for 20 minutes since his grandparents passed away. He was in his room under the covers, crying his eyes out. Just then, the door creaked open as a small snake-like shadow with what seems like leaves on its body was moving towards the bed and moves into the covers and looks up at the human. The human sees the shadow and lightly smiles.

"Worried about me?" The human asked.

The shadow nods slowly with sorrow.

"Oh….you know they died too, didn't you?" He asked the shadow.

The shadow moves closer to the human and lightly rubs its head on the human's arm. The human then lightly wraps their arm around the shadow and hugs it.

"Thank you….for comforting me. You made me feel better already." The human smiles at the shadow. He then pick up the shadow and places it on their head. "You'll be okay in here, alright?"

The shadow nods.

The human smiles and gets out from under the covers. He then puts on their feathered hat, covering the shadow, and heads to the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, in a patch of Echo Flowers, the human was on his knees, looking down on the ground. Not too far from him, a girl with a grey beanie on, and large sweatshirt that went past her hips, was nearby. She seemed to be talking to the echo flowers, then listen to it repeat her words.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Thank you for taking good care of me when I was little. And thank you for taking me down here to the Underground when we were struggling with my relatives. I will never forget you and I love you very much." The human prayed as the Echo Flowers around him repeated their prayer.

Something twitches underneath her beanie and the girl looks up. "What was that? WHO was that?"

The human then gets up on his feet and starts to walk away, passing the girl.

"Huh..." She says and stands up. "Hey, you!" She calls.

The human hears the girl and stops walking. He then turn around and faced the girl.

"Yeah? Something up?" He asked.

She walks up to him. "Another human...?"

The human adjust his black feathered hat and looked up at the girl.

"Yeah. I'm human. I'm guessing that you're a monster, right?" The human asked.

"Um... no." She replies.

"Okay then. Well is there something you want from me?" He asked.

"No, just surprised there's yet another human down here..." She answered.

"Well, from what my grandparents told me, there were some humans that have fallen down here in the Underground. For one thing, I know Frisk is one of those humans that came here." The human stated.

"Frisk? I don't know them... I just know my friend, Sie- er, Moosesauce." She explains, confused as to who Frisk is.

"Oh. Well Frisk is a human like me. I've heard about her from watching MTT. So who's this MooseSause you mentioned?" He asked.

"Well, she's really nice! I was passing by her place. She invited me in, gave me something to eat, and even let me borrow this beanie and big sweatshirt." She smiles.

"Wow. I'd love to meet her sometime." The human smiled, but then looks down. "But...I don't know if I should. My grandparents just passed away 20 minutes ago."

Her face falls. "O-oh... I'm sorry..."

"They were the reason I'm down here in the first place. I wanted some place where my aggressive and abusive relatives couldn't find us, so they took me down here. I had a great childhood down here. I mean, I was only 5 when I first came here, but I felt peaceful and happy." He smiled at the memory.

She nods. "Sounds... nice."

"You know, maybe I should meet your friend. No, I actually should meet your friend. My grandparents may have protected me for 5 years, but...I think that since I'm old enough to handle myself down here, I should at least make a friend down here. Not just any friend, but at least a monster friend as well. I know down here is full of monsters, but I can at least make a friend, right? What do you think?" The human asked, looking at the girl.

She smiles and nods. "I'm sure she'd love to be your friend. Come on, I'll lead you to her house." Ally starts heading in the direction of Snowdin. "My names Ally by the way."

"Ally? That's a pretty name." The human then follows Ally. "My name is Christyan. Nice to meet you." He give out a friendly smile.

"Same to you." She smiles. Her tail twitches in a happy manner, in her sweatshirt. She just pretends that didn't happen, hoping Christyan didn't notice. Christyan did noticed the twitching and tilts their head.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Ally asked with a smile, trying to pretend she has no clue as to what he was talking about.

"That twitching in your sweatshirt?" Christyan answered, curiously.

"Um... I have no clue what you're talking about." Some drops of nervous sweat are on her forehead.

"Damn he's persistent... then again, children are usually persistent…" Ally thinks to herself, sighing.

"But there was...ah never mind." Christyan smiled. "It doesn't matter right now."

She lets out a silent sigh of relief. "Okay then."

"So...what's your friend like?" Christyan asked.

"Well, she's really nice and caring. Like a mom. I think she gets embarrassed easily." Ally answered.

"Embarrassed easily? How?" Christyan asked.

Ally shrugs. "I dunno. Just Some things can embarrass her easily."

"Oh. Okay then. What else about her?" He asked curiously.

"Hmmm... oh! She is friends with two skeleton brothers. Sans and Papyrus are their names if I remember correctly." Ally answered with a smile.

"Sk-skeletons? As in, made entirely out of bones?" Christyan asked, a bit worried.

Ally nods. "Yup! Don't worry though, they're cool. Papyrus, the taller one, is an oddball. He loves puzzles, and spaghetti. But he hates puns. And he's very loud. Sans is more of the opposite. He's extremely lazy, loves puns, pretty laid back. Seems to just go with the flow."

"Oooh. They both sound pretty cool. I always played with puzzles when I was a kid. And making jokes was something my grandpa loved to do. They always cheer me up when I'm feeling down. So if they're brothers, I guess you can call them Skele-bros." He joked, slightly laughing

She chuckles, nodding. "Yup. Oh, here's Snowdin." She says, just as they walk into the snow-filled town.

The snow in Snowdin were sparkling like crystals and the lights hanging from the houses shined with the sparkling snow. There were a few monster kids playing around with each other, laughing in enjoyment. The other monster town folks were happily talking to one another and there were big dog guards hanging around with the other monsters.

Christyan looked around Snowdin, feeling comfortable about the atmosphere with the town and the other monsters.

Ally breathes in the crisp, cold air. "Ah... this town is so nice. I loved staying here when I did."

Christyan smiles from what Ally said, but then he started shivering.

"Ooh-hoho. Is it always cold like this in Snowdin?" Christyan asked.

Ally nods. "Yup." Ally then noticed them shivering, and frowns. "Oh, you're cold..."

"A little. Hehe, but I'll be okay. No worries." He smile.

Ally slowly nods, still a bit worried, but continues walking along.

Christyan looks around the town, seeing how peaceful it was around.

"The monsters here sure do enjoy themselves, don't they?" He asked.

"Mhm. I mean, it's a really nice town where everyone knows everyone." Ally replied.

"Well except me. I always stayed at Waterfall all my life. I never really got the chance to explore the Underground when I was younger. My grandparents always worry that I'll get hurt if I left our secret spot." Christyan explained.

Ally nods. "Well I'm sure you'll get to know them all eventually."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Christyan smiles.

"Eventually. They probably know who Frisk is. Since I know who she is, the monsters here in Snowdin also must know who she is as well. Hmm...will I ever have the chance to meet Frisk in person?" Christyan thought to himself.

Ally waves to some passersby, and smiles at others. Christyan looks to see the monsters are waving back at Ally, including the Canine Unit. Christyan lightly smiles and nervously waves at the monsters in a friendly manner. The monsters noticed Christyan and looks confused, never seeing Christyan before, but they all smiled and waved back. Christyan never knew the monsters can be friendly towards newcomers as he gasped, but he smiles, knowing the monster's true nature.

* * *

Christyan and Ally eventually reach the other side of town, leading to Snowdin Forest.

"Where does MooseSause live in Snowdin?" Christyan asked.

Ally continues walking into Snowdin Forest. "She doesn't. She's in the Snowdin Forest."

"The forest? How come?" Christyan asked.

"Beats me. Anyways, we're almost there." Ally stated, smiling.

"Ooh boy. I can't wait to meet her." Christyan said in an excited way.

She nods. "Ah, there is her house!" She says, pointing at the large mansion. The mansion was made of solid gold and the structure was tall and sturdy. The windows looked unbreakable at first sight, and it shines with the light.

"Wow, that's a really pretty mansion." Christyan said in awe.

"Yup." Ally smiles as she walks up to the big door and knocks.

Christyan adjusts his feathered hat, trying to look formal.

A female opens the door, smiling when she sees Ally. "My Ally Cat!" She says happily, and engulfs Ally in a hug.

Ally giggles and smiles. "Hi Moosesauce. Good to see you again."

Christyan looks up and observes the female, now known as MooseSause.

"Oh, um, hope you don't mind but I brought a friend over with me." Ally says as she points to Christyan.

Moosesauce smiles at him. "That's perfectly fine. Hello there! Nice to meet you, Ally's friend."

Christyan faces MooseSause and smiles, adjusting his hat.

"Well you sure are a pretty lady." He commented.

Moosesauce giggles. "Hehe, thanks. What's your name?"

"My name is Christyan. I'm a human." Christyan introduced himself to MooseSause and smiles.

MooseSause smiles back. "Very nice to meet you, Christyan. My name is Sierra, but I prefer others to call me Moosesauce."

"Well that's okay with me. Hehe, that's a pretty cool nickname you have." He commented.

"Thanks! So, you two should probably come in. You'll freeze if you stay out here too long!" Moosesauce says, and ushers them both inside. Ally happily walks inside the warm mansion. Christyan nods and also goes inside the mansion.

Ally flops on a large couch in the living room, which is the first room they are in when they enter. Moosesauce chuckles and sits next to Ally.

Christyan admired the design on the inside more than the outside. The inside had many paintings and pictures, as well as antique objects. The walls were also blue colored.

"Wow. I really like the mansion you have Moosesause." Christyan stated, still looking around.

"Thanks, Christyan. You can take a seat if you like." Moosesauce smiles.

Christyan nods and sits down next to Ally. "You know, you two looked cute together when you saw each other." Christyan commented, smiling.

Ally blushes slightly, as does Moosesauce. Moosesauce chuckles. "Hehe, were we? Well thanks. And yea, I call her my Ally Cat."

"Why do you call her that?" Christyan asked.

"Oh... because it's a cute nickname?" Moosesauce says, more as a question.

"Um...that came out more like a question than an answer." Christyan stated, confused about what MooseSause said.

"Oh, well uh..." She doesn't really have a response to that. Ally was just silently sitting in her spot, nervous.

Christyan smiles. "You both look cute when you're nervous. Hehe." He laughed.

They both chuckle. Ally's is more of a nervous chuckle, however.

"Thanks, Christyan." Moosesauce says.

Christyan smiles and nods at Moosesause. He lays back on the couch, then noticed a picture frame on the table. He carefully takes the picture frame and looks at the picture.

The picture was Moosesause being silly with 2 skeletons. One of the skeletons looked like he was yelling at the camera, while the other skeleton had a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, that's one of my favorite pictures... I'm with the two best skeletons out there, Sans and Papyrus!" Moosesauce smiles.

"So these 2 skeletons are Sans and Papyrus that Ally told me about? Heh, they look pretty cool. But, that skeleton with the large smile is kinda creepy." Christyan said.

Ally snorts. "Yea. But he's actually really cool."

"You said he makes puns, right? What kind of puns does he make?" Christyan asked the two girls.

"Bad puns. But somehow they're funny." Ally answers.

Moosesauce rolls her eyes. "Mostly skeleton puns."

"Skeleton puns?" He asked, slightly chuckling.

Ally nods. "Yup. He's the master at telling puns."

"Hehe. Can you tell me one that he makes?" Christyan asked.

Moosesauce nods. "Sure! Hm... oh! Why couldn't the skeleton go to the party?"

"Um...I don't know. Why couldn't a skeleton go to the party?" Christyan asked, slightly laughing already despite the joke not even answered yet.

She smiles. "Because he had no-body to go with!"

"...wow." Christyan starts to laugh. The two females also laugh.

Christyan calms down a bit. "Wow. That was hilarious. Hey wait. I think I got one. Um...why did the skeleton stay at home all day?"

Ally smiles. "I dunno. Why?"

"Because, he had," He looks around "... a femur."

"Oh my God!" the two females start laughing. Christyan also started to laugh.

"That was amazing." Ally says.

"Hehehe, it's kinda funny because my grandpa taught me about the human body last week. And then poof, that pun just came by." Christyan explained, laughing a bit.

The two nod. "Nice." Ally says.

"Thanks. Man, if Sans was here...hehe, I have no idea how he'll react to that. I know Papyrus wouldn't like it because Ally said that he hates puns." Christyan remarked.

Moosesauce nods. "Yup. He does."

"Hehe, yeah. I'm pretty sure Sans would like it. Now...I have something to tell you guys. I'm a little nervous about meeting a monster." Christyan admitted, holding his right arm

Moosesauce smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry, they're really nice."

"Really?" He asked.

Ally nods. "Yup! I was scared of meeting them at first as well, but now I am good friends with them." She smiles. Moosesauce mumbles something under her breath, making Ally glare at her because she heard it.

"Well that sounds really nice, but here's what I'm more nervous about. It's my powers." Christyan stated.

"Powers?" The two ask at the same time.

"Y-Yeah. I have...oh how do I say this...?" He looked up, adjusting his hat. "You could say I have 'natural' powers."

"Like... trees and stuff like that?" Ally questions.

Christyan chuckles. "More than that."

"Hmm... mind showing us in my backyard, Christyan?" Moosesauce asks.

"Well...sure. I guess I can do it in your backyard." Christyan replied.

The two females smile, and walk to the back door, then open it and walk outside. Christyan follows the two to the backyard.

"Alright, this should be good." Moosesauce says, and Ally nods.

Christyan walks in the center of the yard and takes a deep breath.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Christyan's soul appears in front of him. The color of the soul was magenta.

"Oooh..." Ally says, looking at his soul.

His soul then disappears as Christyan looks up and smiles as his right eye opened from its closed stat, glowing red as Christyan raised his arm as razor leaves appeared.

Moosesauce and Ally watch closely.

"This is one of my attacks I can use. Razor sharp leaves. Cuts through anything. I can make this into a cool spread shot or this." They then started swirling their arm as the leave flies up in the air and follows the swirling motion. They then closed their hand as the leaves imploded, scattering everywhere in the backyard.

"Sweet..." Ally says, smiling. "I'm jealous."

"There's also heat seeking flower petals." Christyan snaps his fingers as 2 golden flowers appeared, floating above the ground as the petals separates from the flower and flies up in the air. "And when the petals are gone, the flower explodes into a spread of petals." Christyan lifts his arm up as the petalless flowers flies up in the air and explodes, spreading petals in the air.

"Wow..." Moosesauce and Ally are both awed.

Christyan raised his right arm as 4 spiked green vines grows out of the ground.

"This attack is also heat seeking. Heat seeking vines." Christyan then shot his right arm down as the vines grew up high in the air and stabs through the ground in front of Christyan.

"That's so cool!" Ally says. "And to think this kid is only 10..."

"Unbelievable right?" Christyan asked. Then small vines grows out of the ground and swirls around Christyan's arms.

"This one is a bit of a custom for me. I can form a melee weapon of any kind with these vines." The said vines started to form a shape.

"Like a knife," the vines then forms a knife as Christyan slashes the air with the knife. "...A sword," the vines forms a sword as Christyan slashes the air, while also doing some tricks in the air. "...anything I want." They then plants the sword into the ground.

"Holy crap I'm jealous." Ally says, making Moosesauce giggle.

"And this last attack is my personal favorite." Christyan stated as he raised his left arm as large venus flytraps grew out of the ground. "Wait for it..."

The two wait, excited to see what happens next.

Christyan's red eye glows as the venus flytraps opened their mouths and fires a blue laser in the sky. The 2 lasers collided and exploded in mid-air

"So….COOL!" Ally cheers.

Christyan laughs. "That's what I call the venus cannon. These bad boys can deal a lot of damage in one hit. These things can be kinda scary to see in a fight, but they're just so sweet." Christyan stated as one of the venus flytraps lowered itself to Christyan as he pet the flytrap.

The two nod. "That's really cool, Christyan." Moosesauce compliments.

"Thanks MooseSause. I like these powers a lot. It can help me defend myself in battles. Which reminds me, for being a great audience..." Christyan's red eye glows as he steps his left foot on the ground as a green energy surrounds Moosesause's backyard. Then, flowers like roses, violets, carnations, any flower started to grow out of the ground, as well as bushes and trees.

Moosesauce gasps, and smiles. "Wow... incredible. Thank you so much Christyan."

Christyan smiles back. "You're welcome. I made you a garden. Hope you like it."

"I love it!" Moosesauce smiles. Ally is thinking to herself while looking around at all the flowers.

Christyan smiles as well, but then his feathered hat fell off his head as he noticed.

"Hey!" He attempted to pick up the hat, but the hat moved away from his hand.

Moosesauce looks at the hat weirdly. "Uh... is it supposed to do that?" Ally notices as well and just goes "what?"

"Not particularly." He attempt to pick up the hat again, but it moved away again. "Argh! Amaranta?! Come on!" He attempt to pick up their hat, but the hat moved away again.

"Amaranta?" The two say at the same time.

"Ha!" Christyan finally caught the hat. "Gotcha you little rascal." He then picks up the hat and puts it on his head. Christyan then looks down.

From what was under the hat was a golden flower with big eyes almost the size of googly eyes, and a long stem like a snake with 7 leaves on its stem.

Moosesauce tenses at the sight of Amaranta. "Um... that's Amaranta?" Ally is just curious and looks at Amaranta with big eyes.

"Hehe, yeah. That's Amaranta." Christyan held out his hand as the golden flower, now known as Amaranta, slowly moves close to his arm and slithers around him.

"It's... creepy. No offense." Ally says.

Moosesauce holds back a laugh. "Well it's nice to meet Amaranta."

"Hehe. Sure, she may be a little creepy, but once you get used to her, she's actually really nice...that is if she isn't really shy." After that was said, Amaranta was hiding behind Christyan's head, slightly peeking over at Moosesause and Ally.

Ally smiles. "Oh. Okay."

Christyan looks over at Amaranta. "Come on. Don't be shy. Say hello."

Amaranta slowly moves away from Christyan's head as Christyan lifted his right arm for Amaranta to slither forward. She then stops and slowly waves her left leaf at Ally and Moosesause.

The two wave back. "Hello! My name is Ally, this is Moosesauce. Nice to meetcha."

"Um, could you hold out your hand Moosesause?" Christyan asked.

Moosesauce nods, and holds her hand out as instructed. Christyan gently grabs her hand and straightens both arms.

"Go ahead Amaranta." Christyan told Amaranta.

Amaranta looks at Moosesause and slowly crosses from Christyan's arm to Moosesause's arm.

Moosesauce smiles at Amaranta. "Don't worry, no need to be shy."

Amaranta blinked and moves from Moosesause's arm to her shoulder. Moosesause chuckles. "There we go." Ally looks closely at Amaranta. Her beanie twitches a bit.

"Hehe. Looks like Amaranta is comfortable around you now. She can be a little ticklish when she slithers around." Christyan told the two girls.

Amaranta looks at Christyan with a bored look on her face.

The two nod. Ally puts her hands on the top of her head, still inspecting Amaranta.

Amaranta looks at Ally and slithers down from Moosesause's shoulder to the ground.

Ally watches her slither to the ground. "Creepyyyy..." She whispers.

Christyan chuckles from what Ally said. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Christyan then picks up Amaranta and places her on their shoulder. "You want to get to know Ally?"

Amaranta slowly nods.

Ally holds her hand out, her tail beneath her sweatshirt slightly bushing out. Christyan smiles and grabs onto her hand. Amaranta then slowly crosses Christyan's arm to Ally's arm as she stops and looks at Ally.

Ally just looks back at Amaranta. "Don't hiss or show anything... don't hiss or show anything..." she thinks.

Amaranta then blinks and slithers to Ally's shoulder. Ally doesn't say anything, and stares at Amaranta.

Moosesause noticed and looks concerned. "Uh... you okay Ally?" Moosesauce asks.

"Ally?" Christyan slowly walks up to her.

Amaranta tilts her head in confusion as she slowly waves her left leaf in front of Ally's face.

Ally looks at Christyan. "Take her back... please."

"Oh...well...okay then." Christyan held out his hand as Amaranta had a sad look on her face and slithers to Christyan's arm.

"Hey. Don't be sad. It's okay." Christyan told Amaranta.

Amaranta looks at Christyan and tries to communicate with him about why Ally doesn't like her.

"Oh no. Don't think that. I'm pretty sure she likes you, but it's like she's traumatized or something after seeing you." Christyan answered.

Ally lets out a short sigh. "S-Sorry... just, the way she slithered reminded me of snakes. Snakes terrify me... I have my reasons."

"Oh. It's okay. Maybe you'll get used to her someday." Christyan then yawns as Amaranta looks at him with a worried look on her face. "Hehe, don't worry Amaranta. I'm just tired. It is kinda late."

Moosesauce nods. "Yes, its getting kinda late... Do you all wanna stay the night here tonight?" she offers. Ally nods happily.

"What do I have to lose? I...I have nowhere else to be anyway." Christyan answered with sorrow in his voice.

Moosesauce frowns, then smiles again. "Well then you can stay here for as long as you like."

Christyan brightens up and looks at Moosesause.

"Really?" He asked.

Moosesause smiles. "Of course! Oh, that goes for you as well Ally. You can stay as long as you like."

Ally shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I would only stay here for a few days, maybe a week at the most."

Christyan looks at Ally. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just feel as if I'm intruding... Yes I know she offered, but I am still eating her food and doing other things that I can't pay her back for." Ally explains.

"Ooh. Is that how you feel? I mean, she did help you settle in, right?" Christyan asked.

Ally nods. "Yea."

"And if I can be sure, she helped you willingly, right?" He asked.

She nods once again. "Yea..."

"Then what makes you think you're intruding?" Christyan asked.

Ally looks down. "Uh... well I don't really know now."

Christyan smiles. "I think maybe it's because you feel like you owe her back for helping you. And I don't think Moosesause feels like she needs to be paid back because she helped you."

Moosesauce shakes her head. "No, she doesn't need to."

Ally sighs. "Fine... I'll stay as long as I need then."

Christyan smiles, then yawns tiredly. "We should head inside. I'm getting tired."

The two nod. "Yes, let's head inside." Moosesauce says, and walks back inside with Ally. Christyan follows inside as well. Christyan then settles down on the couch, thinking that it's the only place he can sleep in.

"Oh, Christyan, I have guest bedrooms. You can stay in one of those instead of the couch." Moosesauce says.

"Yea, I'll show you one of them that you can stay in." Ally offers.

"Really?" He asked, getting up.

Ally nods. "Yea, come on." she walks up the flight of stairs. Christyan gets off the couch and follows her.

Once at the top, she walks down the hall that the stairs led to and stops at the 3rd door to the left, and opens it. The room consists of a queen sized bed, a desk, walk in closet, and a light blue rug.

"Here, you can stay here. The room I'll be staying in is right next to this one." Ally stated.

"Thanks Ally." Christyan said with gratitude.

She smiles and nods. "No problem. Sleep tight." She says, and walks to her room, which was to the right of his.

"Hey wait."

"Huh? You need something?" Ally stops, and asks.

Christyan hugs Ally. "Thank you for bringing me here."

She smiles. "No problem."

Christyan smiles and let's go of Ally. "Goodnight...buddy."

She nods. "Night." She then heads back to her room.

Christyan smiles and walks inside the room, lies down on the bed and falls asleep. Amaranta slithers out of Christyan's hat, curls up into a swirl and falls asleep on Christyan's chest.

Ally takes off her beanie and sweatshirt, revealing two black ears and a fluffy black tail. She lies down on her bed and let's out a sigh, starting to fall asleep. Moosesauce also goes to her room and lies down, but plays on a Gameboy for a bit.

The sound of a door opening came from downstairs. Moosesauce looks up from her Gameboy, then sets it down and exits her room. She walks down the hall and down the staircase. Meanwhile, Ally is half asleep, but woken up by the door opening. She sits up in her bed and stands, headed for the door.

Christyan didn't wake up from the sound of the door opening, but Amaranta did as she quietly slithers down from the bed and heads downstairs.

Downstairs, there was a skeleton lying back on the couch, watching whatever's on TV. The skeleton was wearing a blue jacket with a furry hoodie on the back. He also was wearing black shorts and slippers only. And finally, he had an abnormal large smile on his face. This was Sans.

Moosesauce sees him sitting on the couch, and smiles. She then jumps onto the couch from behind. "Hiya Sans!"

Ally is walking down the stairs when she hears Moosesauce, and smiles. Her ears also perk up. "Looks like Sans is here..."

Sans was surprised for a moment, but kept his usual big smile.

"heya moosesause. what are you doing up?" Sans asked.

Moosesauce smiles. "I dunno. What are YOU doing up?"

Ally smiles and walks the rest of the way down. "Heya Sans!" She says happily, her fluffy tail swishing back and forth.

"heya ally. i just came back from undyne's house. apparently, she can fight in her sleep." Sans answered.

"Jeez..." Ally says, and sits next to Moosesauce.

Moosesauce sighs. "Not really surprised though."

"yeah. just be glad papyrus wasn't staying over there. so moosesause? i don't remember you having a garden in your backyard. when did that happen?" Sans asked.

"Oh, just today. A kid named Christyan came today with Ally. He has powers, and did that for me." She smiles.

Ally nods. "It was pretty cool."

"christyan? never heard of him. is he new down here?" Sans asked.

Ally answers this time. "No. He's been down here for... five years if I remember correctly. Lived with his grandparents, who recently passed away."

"wait, he's lived down here for years and nobody knows about it? wow. his grandparents must have been protective for him." Sans stated.

She nods. "He said they were. They lived somewhere hidden or something."

Sans laughed. "wow. you must have hanged out with him all day to know this much about him. and for someone to make this garden, he's gotta be one tough monster."

"Well... I wouldn't say he's a monster. Just a kid with powers." Moosesauce says. Ally nods in agreement.

"a kid? as in, a human?" Sans asked.

"Yup, that's it." Ally says.

"uhhh..." Sans started getting nervous.

"What's up?" Ally asks.

"Yea, you look nervous. Something wrong?" Moosesauce asks as well.

"oh. um...it's nothing. so where is this christyan kid anyway?" Sans asked.

"Sleeping upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms." Ally says.

"he's still here? hmm...you know? i guess i'll stick around until morning. i want to meet the new kid, but wouldn't want to wake him up, would we?" Sans asked.

The two nod. "In the meantime... did you bring me anything to eat?" Ally asks, hopeful.

Moosesauce facepalms. "You and food I swear to God..."

Sans just laughs. "ally? is food all you care about now these days?"

Ally grunts. "Of course not! I care about survival, and to survive you need to eat. So... didja bring any? Didja didja?" Moosesauce shakes her head.

"hehehehe, if it makes you happy, i did bring a couple of hot dogs in a bag." Sans gets up and picks up a bag that was next to the couch and gives it to Ally.

"They better not be drenched in ketchup like last time." Ally says, grabbing the bag and grinning.

"If they are I will laugh." Moosesauce giggles.

"oh come on. it was funny. we just needed to ketchup." Sans joked.

Ally snorts, but frowns. "But it ruined the precious food..." She says, and opens the bag to see hot dogs that luckily aren't drenched in ketchup. "Oh thank God..."

Moosesauce pouts. "Awww. I wanted to see misery."

"wait for it..." Sans whispered in Moosesause's ear. Moosesauce smirks and nods.

Ally takes one out of the bag and licks her lips. She takes a big bite, and freezes. Her face looks disgusted. Moosesauce holds in a laugh. Sans was also snickering.

Ally spits what is in her mouth into the bag, then glares at Sans. "You jerk! I thought I clearly explained to you that I don't like ketchup!"

Moosesauce laughs. "Perfect!"

"oh sorry. i didn't catch the me-bone." Sans joked, laughing.

Ally cracks a small smile. "Alright then. It's on. I'll get you back..." She hisses.

Moosesauce rolls her eyes. "Just don't make a huge mess in my house."

"i doubt she would. this isn't the first time she tried to get me back." Sans then laughs. Then he stops laughing and looks at Moosesauce and Ally. "i don't want to sound like i'm bossy or something, but you two should go to sleep."

Moosesauce nods. "Yea, that'd be smart. I'll head up now, I guess. Night." She gets off of the couch and walks up the stairs to her room.

Ally stands and stretches. "Watch your back, Sans. I swear I will get you back, and you'll be sorry!" She declares.

Sans laughs. "sure i would. hehehe. goodnight." Sans then lays down on the couch and quickly falls asleep. Unknown to him and the 2 girls, Amaranta was watching the 3 talk and laugh, but she was mostly looking at Sans, curious to know who he is. Amaranta then slithers back upstairs.

Ally huffs, and goes back upstairs to her room.

Amaranta then settles in on Christyan's chest, curls up into a swirl and falls asleep. Both Moosesauce and Ally climb into their beds and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Christyan was the first to wake up. He sees Amaranta sleeping on his chest and carefully places her on the bed and carefully gets out of bed. He then heads downstairs to see what's for breakfast, but nobody was at the kitchen.

"Hmm...nobody is awake? I guess I'll have to make breakfast. Now let's see what Moosesause has to cook." Christyan then opens up the cabinet to see what to cook.

Ally wakes up next, yawning. She lays in the bed for a few moments before finally deciding to get up. She heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

The stove was turned on as Christyan started cooking sausages and eggs.

Ally quickly showers and dries off. She wraps the towel around her body, and makes a b-line for Moosesauce's room.

Christyan then starts making pancakes after the eggs and sausage were ready. He then adds blueberries in the pancake batter.

Ally steals a pair of blue skinny jeans, a LoZ Oot shirt, undergarments, and another big sweatshirt and beanie. By now, Moosesauce is waking up, and yawns.

Christyan then starts setting up plates for Ally and Moosesause, as well as silverware and cups.

Ally puts everything on. Moosesauce groans. "I don't wanna get up..."

Ally rolls her eyes. "Come on, I can smell food cooking." From what Ally said, the smell of breakfast reached Moosesause's room.

Moosesauce sits up. "Fine, I'll be down in a minute." Ally nods and exits her room, and heads down the hallway to the stairs.

At the dining room, the plates of 4 are set up with the breakfast. Ally walks into the dining room and smiles. "Smells awesome in here."

"Morning Ally." Christyan greeted with a smile.

"Morning. You cooked?" She asks as she sits at the table.

"Yeah. I thought one of you were awake and had breakfast ready, but nobody was awake. So I just cooked up some pancakes with blueberries, sausages, eggs, and got some orange juice." Christyan told Ally.

"Niiiice." She nods.

"Yeah. I kinda learned how to cook myself, with a little help from my grandpa. Both my grandparents said that the food I make are delicious." He smiles.

She nods. "Good. Because I love good food."

"Hehehe, that's good. There's 4 plates for each of us to eat." Christyan stated.

Ally nods. "Sweet, thanks."

"Um...where's Moosesause?" Christyan asked.

Right when he asks that, she enters the kitchen. "Sup guys."

Ally waves. "Sup."

"Oh. Morning Moosesause. Alright, now we need your other house guest." Christyan stated.

"Morning, and yes. I don't know where he is though." She shrugs, and sits next to Ally.

"Wait, how'd you know Sans is here?" Ally asks.

"A little flower told me." Christyan then points to the entrance, where Amaranta was entering the dining room.

"Oh." Ally then shrugs. "Well I don't know where he is either."

"Isn't that him over there?" Christyan asked.

Sans was outside the mansion, standing in one spot, looking up.

Ally nods. "Yea. I'll go get him if you want."

"Um, I don't know. I'm still feeling a little nervous." Christyan twiddled his fingers nervously.

Ally smiles. "It's fine. Don't worry. Here, I'll go get him now." She stands from her spot and walks outside.

Meanwhile, Moosesauce's head is resting on the table and she has fallen back asleep.

"Wait wait. Oh...she's already gone." Christyan then looks over at Moosesause, seeing that she's asleep on the table. "Um...Moosesause?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT-" Moosesauce almost screams as she wakes up.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Sans was deep in his thought about Christyan, despite not meeting him yet. But the fact that another human was in the Underground all this time was surely surprising, even for him.

"another human? down here for 5 years? something doesn't feel right about this." Sans thought.

Ally walks up to Sans. "Heya. Breakfast is ready, we're waiting on you."

Sans heard Ally.

"heh, i know. i was...just thinking." Sans stated.

She nods. "Alright. Well let's go in then." she then walks back inside.

"to be honest...i'm a little nervous about meeting your new friend." Sans admitted.

"Really? Ha, that's ironic. Because he's really nervous about meeting you."

Sans left eye glowed blue for a moment, but he start to laugh for a moment.

"really? how come?" Sans asked.

Ally shrugs. "He doesn't want to be in danger is all. He has never met a Monster before so he's really nervous."

Sans let out a breath and smiled.

"hehe, i understand his situation now. he was living with his grandparents for most of his life in the underground, and from seeing how he's feeling right now, i'm guessing that he never made a single friend down here at all. maybe that's why he's so nervous." Sans explained.

She nods. "Yup, that's how it seems."

"but me on the other hand? it...it's just the fact that a human was living down here for years and none of us knew about it. nobody knew where he was, what he was like, nothing. it's kinda scary to think about." Sans admitted.

"I guess..." She shrugs. "Well come on. Let's get to breakfast. I can hear the food calling my name."

Sans laughed. "ally? you sure are in a food rush." Sans then started to walk inside.

"Can ya blame me? SOMEONE ruined my food last night so now I want something good to eat." Ally says as they walk inside.

Sans laughed and walks inside as well, then went inside the dining room.

"Um Moosesause? You fell asleep 3 times already." Christyan told Moosesause.

Moosesauce groans. "It's early..."

Ally sits next to her once more. "It's like 10 a.m.. Normal people are usually up by now."

"she's right. it is 10 am. heh, guess you like to sleep a lot." Sans told Moosesause as he sits next to Christyan.

Christyan sees Sans sitting next to him and started feeling nervous. He was now slightly sweating.

Moosesauce rolls her eyes. "Well I'm not a normal person."

"True that." Ally says, chuckling.

Sans laughs at the 2 girls conversation. He then looks over to his right and sees how nervous Christyan was. Sans also started to get nervous a bit, but he calmed down and give out a friendly smile.

"heya? beautiful day today, am i right?" Sans asked Christyan, who jumped a bit.

Ally noticed and frowns. "Christyan, don't be nervous…"

"S-Sorry. It's just that I-"

"shhhh….just calm down a bit, kid. Hehe, you don't need to feel scared. i'm just a skeleton with a funny bone." Sans joked.

Ally and Moosesause giggled. "Hehe, it's true." Ally says.

Christyan started to calm down and slightly laugh a bit, although silent.

"kid, i can tell you laughed. you're smiling." Sans tells Christyan.

"A little bit…." Christyan said.

"hehehehe, don't you worry. i won't be here very long. i got a ton to do today. a skele-ton." Sans joked again.

Ally snorts. "Ha, what work? Being lazy? Or chilling at Grillby's?"

"eh, both." Sans answered.

"What's Grillby's?" Christyan asked.

"it's this restaurant where they make the greases food. i go there all the time." Sans answered.

Ally nods. "I've been there once. Grillby does indeed make the best burgers and fries."

Moosesauce nods as well. "Yup. It's pretty good."

"Huh? Maybe we'll have to go there sometime." Christyan stated.

"MOOSESAUCE! SANS! ALLY!" A familiar voice called out.

"hehehe, i know who that is." Sans stated.

Moosesauce and Ally both smile. "Yup, so do we." Ally says.

"Wait, who IS that?" Christyan asked, confused.

Just then, another skeleton opened the door and walked inside to the dining room. This skeleton was taller than Sans, wearing a white torso piece with various golden trims, a rough red scarf around his neck, red gloves trimmed with gold, blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots.

Christyan looked at the other skeleton oddly while Sans had a calm expression on his face.

Ally smiles wide, her sharp feline teeth showing, and she tackle hugs the tall skeleton. "Papyrus!"

"ALLY!" Papyrus shouted and hugs Ally back.

"Papyrus?" Christyan questioned.

"yup. that's my brother. he is always filled with positive feelings and a good influence to others. isn't he so cool?" Sans asked.

Christyan didn't know how to answer that because it's his the first time seeing Papyrus.

Moosesauce smiles. "Heya Paps."

Ally smiles. "Good to see you again! How ya been?"

"THINGS ARE GOING GREAT. UNDYNE HAS GIVEN ME ANOTHER COOKING LESSON TODAY. THOUGH, SHE HAS BEEN A LITTLE ROUGH AS ALWAYS. AND ALL THE MONSTERS ARE ALL SO HAPPY THAT IT MAKES ME HAPPY AS WELL." Papyrus answered happily.

Ally nods. "That's great! Say, you still making the best spaghetti?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

Moosesauce sighs. "I swear she must be the only one on the planet that can stomach his spaghetti..." She mumbles so that only Christyan and Sans can hear.

"Why is that?" Christyan asked.

"eh….it's a little hard to explain kid." Sans answered.

Moosesauce shrugs. "It's just…not good."

"Oh come on. How bad can it possibly be?" Christyan asked innocently.

"I DID BRING SOME DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI FOR YOU ALLY." Papyrus answered Ally's question and takes out a plate of spaghetti.

"Woohoo!" Ally cheers and takes the plate of spaghetti. "You're the best Papyrus!"

"AND I MADE SPAGHETTI FOR ALL OF YOU AS WELL." Papyrus happily gave both Sans and Moosesauce a plate of spaghetti, unaware of Christyan's presence.

Moosesauce forces a smile. "Thanks Papyrus…"

Ally is already digging into her plate.

"Seriously, how bad can his spaghetti be?" Christyan asked curiously.

"here, have mine. don't say we didn't warn you." Sans told Christyan as he passed the spaghetti to Christyan.

"Okay then." Christyan then takes a fork and takes a bite of the spaghetti. By then, he widen his lined out eyes and his skin turned green.

Moosesauce snorts and passes her plate to Ally, who gratefully took it. "Sorry Paps, I already had breakfast so I'm really full…"

By the time Moosesauce said that, Christyan already ran to the nearest trash can possible and vomited in there.

"yeah, me too. sorry papyrus." Sans stated as he passed the plate of spaghetti Christyan ate to Ally.

Ally's eyes sparkle as she gets the plate of spaghetti, and practically inhales it. Moosesauce chuckled and shakes her head at Ally.

"THAT'S OKAY! NOBODY CAN TAKE THE GREAT TASTE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus shouts proudly, his scarf flapping from his enthusiasm.

Christyan then comes back inside the dining room, holding his stomach in pain and sat down.

"Oh boy, that was terrible." Christyan quietly said.

Moosesauce nods at Christyan. "Told you….it makes me wonder how Ally can eat it."

Ally finishes all the spaghetti and pats her belly. She sighs happily. "Ah….delish."

"Yeah, now I wonder how she enjoys it as well. I don't think those cooking lessons he's getting are really helping." Christyan stated.

Ally heard them talking and frowns. "I lived on the streets for most of my life. I've tasted some awful things."

"Wait what? How did you hear us?" Christyan asked.

"she has enhanced hearing. she can hear even the smallest of sounds." Sans answered.

Ally nods. "Yup! Like right now, I can hear…" She strains her ears a bit and smiles. "I can hear Greater Dog and Lesser Dog barking and….building snow dogs I believe."

"I wonder what's under that beanie." Christyan thought to himself.

"what do you say you get to know my brother? hey papyrus?" Sans called out.

Papyrus walks over to Sans, Moosesauce and Christyan.

"WHAT IS IT SANS?" Papyrus asked.

Ally stands and stretches, then walks to the living room and lies down on the couch. Moosesauce just stays in her seat.

"i would like you to meet our new friend, christyan." Sans introduced as Christyan waved innocently to Papyrus.

Papyrus widen his eyes at the sight of Christyan and almost had his head fallen off.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked in surprise.

Moosesauce sighs, but smiles. "Yes, yes it is Papyrus."

"Um...he." Christyan corrected.

"WOWIE! A HUMAN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN ONE!" Papyrus shouted excitedly.

"but you saw frisk 2 weeks ago." Sans told Papyrus.

"IT FEELS LIKE A LONG TIME!" Papyrus replied.

Moosesauce chuckles. "That reminds me, I haven't seen Frisk in a while either."

"eh, i've seen her a couple of times last week. we had fun times up there in the surface." Sans stated.

"Wait, you guys know who Frisk is?" Christyan asked, smiling.

Papyrus widen his eyes and Sans left eye glowed blue in absolute surprise.

Moosesauce nods. "Uh...yea. You know em?"

"how do you know frisk?" Sans asked.

"Mettaton's Show. I remember the moment very well." Christyan answered.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _In Christyan's room, late at night, Christyan was watching MTT on his TV. What was on the TV screen was a tall robot with beautiful legs, a pink colored metal chest with black shoulder pads, pink high heeled boots, and a pink heart core on his belt. The robot has a glamorous smile on his face and luxurious black hair. This was the host of MTT, the robot superstar, Mettaton._

 _On the other side of Mettaton was a human. The human appeared to look 10 years old, wearing a striped purple and blue sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes. She also has yellow skin like Christyan, lined out eyes, and medium-length brown hair. This was Frisk._

" _Lights! Camera! Action!" Mettaton shouts from the TV as he swings his left leg at Frisk, but she dodged and almost falls off balance._

" _Argh, he's good." Frisk said from the TV. She then gasped, smiles and turns around from Mettaton. "You may be good looking Mettaton, but I know you can't him me. Not even once."_

" _Ooooh yes! Don't get all cocky right there human." Mettaton told Frisk as he swings his leg at Frisk, but she slides on her knees and avoids Mettaton's leg. Mettaton swings his leg at Frisk again, but Frisk jumped over him gracefully._

 _Frisk then twirls around on her left shoe and posed dramatically. Her left arm raised up high and her right arm on her hip, and her right leg placed on her left knee and perfectly balanced on her left leg. She faced the camera and smiled brightly, full of determination._

" _Whoa….this fight is amazing." Christyan stated, putting all of his focus on the TV. "But that Frisk kid...she's really good."_

 _As the fight on Live TV continues for the pasted 11 minutes, Mettaton's heart core flies out of his belt and fires electric shots at Frisk, but she rolls out of the way as her red soul turned upside down and changed color to yellow as Frisk's soul fired laser shots at Mettaton's heart core, damaging it as Mettaton's arms exploded off of Mettaton. Frisk gasped in shock from seeing Mettaton's arms fallen off of his body._

" _Mettaton….your arms….?" Frisk worryingly questioned as she moves close to Mettaton._

" _Heh, arms…? Wh….who needs arms with legs like these?" Mettaton asked, his smile was cold and confident. "I'm still gonna win!"_

 _Mettaton's right eye glowed pink as rows of one block and 3 bombs started heading for Frisk. Frisk used her yellow colored soul to fire at the blocks, avoiding the bombs as much as possible. A rewind flash was seen on the bottom left of the TV appeared as the rows started going backwards. The bombs were hitting Frisk in the back of her head as she fell on the ground._

 _Christyan gasped after seeing this as he gets up on his bed. "No! Come on Frisk, you can do it. Don't give up!"_

 _Frisk had enough strength to get up from the ground. There was little blood on Frisk's face as she looked at Mettaton, still looking worried after seeing Mettaton's arms blown off._

" _Mettaton? Stop fighting. You can't continue any longer. You have to stop now." Frisk pleaded, looking vigilant._

" _Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish?!" Mettaton asked, looking angry._

 _Before Frisk can even answer that question, Mettaton looked down at the ground, shadows covering his eyes. "...or do you just believe in yourself that much?!" After that was asked, a barrage of blocks and bombs were thrown at Frisk. Despite being weak, Frisk tried her very best to dodge the blocks and destroy the necessary bombs with her soul._

" _METTATON! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! Is this really worth it?!" Frisk furiously yelled with so much sorrow in her voice, her eyes streaming tears._

 _Seeing Frisk yelling that out on Live TV, Christyan looked incredibly shocked._

 _Mettaton looked at Frisk and smiled. His pink heart core flying out of his belt as bombs surrounded it. The heart core started charging up._

" _Haha, how inspiring!" Mettaton shouted excitedly. "Well, darling! This will be decided. It'll be either you or me. Witness the true power of humanity's star!"_

 _Mettaton's heart core fired electricity at Frisk. Frisk dodged the electric shots as she fired a laser shot from her soul, hitting the bombs as they exploded, blowing Frisk away, tumbling down on the ground. Frisk looked up at Mettaton as she slowly gets up and fires laser shots from her soul. Mettaton attempted to stop Frisk by kicking her on the sides, but Frisk backflipped and avoided the kicks. With the little bit of strength left, Frisk fired one last laser shot at Mettaton's heart core and hits it. Mettaton's legs was then blown off from an explosion as Mettaton fell to the ground and landed on his back._

 _Mettaton looked shocked to see how he was defeated by a child. He looked up, seeing Frisk struggling to stand on her feet as she looked at Mettaton with a look of guilt. Mettaton then looks up to see the ratings on his show._

 _The number of ratings was 12540._

 _Christyan saw the ratings on his TV and gasped. "Whoa…." was the only thing he can say._

" _OOOH! Look at these ratings! Th-This is the most views I've ever had!" Mettaton shouted proudly, smiling._

 _Frisk then looked up at the ratings chart and looked surprised. Seeing that many viewers watching her and Mettaton fight live was something she never expected. Frisk then walks over to Mettaton, albet weak from the fight, and crouches down on her knees and looks at Mettaton, face to face._

 _Mettaton smiled. "We've reached the viewer call-in milestone."_

" _Huh? Really?" Frisk asked, wiping tears from her eyes with her hands._

" _Yes we did, human. One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me…." Mettaton then closed his eyes. "...before I leave the Underground forever."_

 _Frisk then looks down with guilt._

" _What? No….Mettaton, don't go." Christyan begged, even though Mettaton can't hear him from the TV. Christyan then looks down, but then he realized something. The viewer call-in milestone. This was Christyan's one and only chance of talking to Mettaton through cell phone before he goes away forever. Christyan looked to his left and picked up his cell phone from the lamp table and dialed in Mettaton's number. He crossed his fingers, hoping to be lucky._

 _ **Ring-ring. Ring-ring.**_

" _Hi, you're on TV!"_

 _Christyan looked up on the TV and saw that Mettaton didn't answer his call. He answered someone else's call. Christyan looked down and hanged up the phone, but he resisted the disappointment and looked at the TV._

 _After Mettaton listened to the first caller, he looked sad on the TV screen and decided to take another call. Christyan wanted to call Mettaton, but he was too sad to even dial in his number. Mettaton heard 3 other cell phone calls from his fans as he looked even more sad than before from the first caller. He then thanked everyone who was watching him and then looks at Frisk._

" _Darling….perhaps it might be better if I stay here for a while because….humans already have stars and idols, but monsters….only have me. If I die, the Underground would lose its spark. I would leave a void of pain if I left. So…." Mettaton smiled. "I'll have to delay my big debut."_

 _Frisk looked down at Mettaton and smiled. "I think that sounds far. Besides, you fought well, but….maybe you did go a little too far after your arms were blown off."_

 _Christyan was surely amazed at how thoughtful and kind Frisk is on Live TV. He smiles and turns the TV off._

" _Frisk….you may have Determination….but who you really are is what really matters."_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

"...wow. she really did change your life, didn't she?" Sans asked.

Christyan lightly blushed. "...I guess."

Moosesauce smiles. "Well that's nice. Hmmm, maybe we could all hang out one day..."

"What do you mean?" Christyan asked.

"You know. You, Papyrus, Sans, Ally, Frisk and I could hang out one day. I think it'd be fun." Moosesauce explains with a smile.

"But...how are we going to do that? We're all stuck down here because of the barrier and I'm sure Frisk is at the surface." Christyan said sorrowfully.

"oh...well don't you worry. frisk promised us that despite her at the surface, she'll be waiting for us to break the barrier and head to the surface." Sans told Christyan, who then smiled.

"My soul is strong, but I don't know if it's strong enough to break the barrier." Christyan stated.

"i think you can. the barrier may be strong, but i think you can free us." Sans told Christyan, but Papyrus looked confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SANS? THE BARRIER HAS BEEN BROKEN FOR 2 WEEKS NOW." Papyrus stated.

Sans frowns in shock.

"uhh...no it hasn't. remember papyrus? we're still trapped down here. remember?" Sans questioned Papyrus. Christyan looked shocked from hearing this.

"YEAH. FRISK FREED US SOMEHOW REMEMBER?" Papyrus asked.

"arghhh!" Sans buried his face on his arms.

"The barrier has been broken for 2 weeks now?!" Christyan shouted in shock, getting up.

Sans sighed from under his arms and says, "yes...yes it has."

Moosesauce nods. "Yup. That's how I'm here. The second I heard the barrier was gone, I was like 'oh boy, i'mma move Underground and make some monster friends'."

"So...Frisk isn't here at the Underground?" Christyan asked.

"nope...sorry kid. she went to the surface last week. but, i didn't lie about frisk waiting for us." Sans stated.

"Well then why don't you monsters go to the surface then?" Christyan asked.

"...IT'S THE KING. THE KING DIDN'T GIVE THE ORDER TO MOVE UP TO THE SURFACE." Papyrus answered, frowning.

"What about the king?" Christyan asked.

Moosesauce rolls her eyes. "King Fluffypaws... I always wondered why he didn't let you all leave here."

"...look, i'm not an expert about family, but i think it has to do something about his son. come to think of it, the royal guard tried to comfort him about this, but nothing worked. not even the queen could help him feel better and she can make anyone feel better." Sans explained.

"So...King Asgore doesn't want to go to the surface because of his son? What about Asriel is stopping Asgore?" Christyan asked curiously.

"that's all we honesty knows. but...maybe you can help the king." Sans smiled at Christyan.

"Wait what? Really? How?" Christyan asked.

Moosesauce smiles. "That could work. I think you could help as well..."

"eh, i don't know about me. i mean, i am sometimes at the castle's judgement hall, but what could i do? i barely see the king." Sans stated.

"What is going on now?" Christyan asked in confusion.

Moosesauce then sighs. "Everyone can help out, numb-skull."

"oh...hehehe. man, i'm a bone-head." Sans joked.

Christyan laughed a bit while Papyrus was yelling angrily from the puns.

Moosesauce chuckles. "Yup. Now then, let's focus on something other than depressing crap. How about we move to the living room?"

"sure. i can use some slack right now." Sans stated as he gets up from the chair and walks to the living room.

"SANS?! IT'S ONLY 11 AM AND YOU'RE ALREADY BEING LAZY?!" Papyrus shouted with frustration, stomping his foot on the floor.

Moosesauce giggles. "Calm down, Paps. I mean, I'm pretty much the same." She stands and heads to the living room, where Ally is asleep on the couch with her beanie covering her eyes while her ears were showing.

Christyan smiles, gets up and follows the 2 to the living room, until...

"HUMAN!" Papyrus calls out, catching Christyan's attention. "IT'S A BIG SURPRISE TO LEARN THAT ANOTHER HUMAN WAS DOWN HERE UNDERGROUND. YOU MUST FOLLOW ME OUTSIDE. I MUST SEE SOMETHING." Papyrus told Christyan as he then walks outside.

Christyan looks confused about what just happened, then he looks over at the living room, seeing Sans, Ally and Moosesause on the couch, watching TV.

"so what do you want to watch moosesauce?" Sans asked.

"Hmmm... I dunno. Breaking Bad?" She suggests.

Sans smiles. "sure thing." He then grabs the remote and turns on Breaking Bad.

"Yes yes….my precious Jesse…" She ogles at Jesse whenever his face pops up on the TV screen.

Christyan lightly smiles, but then he looks outside, seeing Papyrus looking up. He then sighs and goes outside, until Amaranta comes from another room and stops in front of Christyan.

"Whoa...what is it Amaranta?" Christyan asked.

Amaranta motions Christyan about her thoughts about Papyrus asking him to go outside.

"What? No, that's crazy. There's no way Papyrus would even try to hurt me. What makes you think that?" Christyan asked.

Amaranta looks at Christyan with an unamused look.

"Amaranta, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry." Christyan said as he picks up Amaranta and puts her under his feathered hat and walks outside.

Christyan silently closes the door and walks to Papyrus.

"Alright Papyrus. I'm out here. What is it you want to see?" Christyan asked.

Papyrus' red scarf was flapping along with the wind as he turns around and faces Christyan.

"HUMAN? YOU WANT TO HELP THE KING? THERE'S SOMETHING YOU MUST DO FIRST BEFORE YOU MEET ASGORE." Papyrus smiles widely as the ground surrounding both Papyrus and Christyan started to glow blue.

Christyan looked startled as he looks around. "We what's going on?"

Just then, large bones started coming out of the ground and surrounds Christyan and Papyrus.

"IT IS TIME FOR SOME PUZZLES!"

* * *

 **There is something I must say right here. The characters, Sierra "Moosesauce" and Ally do NOT belong to me. They belong to Adorably Tiny on Wattpad. I had her help with this first chapter, so she deserves the credit for this chapter, as well as the next upcoming chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the characters as well. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	3. Puzzle Battle with the Great Papyrus

_So let's refresh your memory about what happened so far._

 _My grandparents died from sickness and I wasn't happy about it. I told my prayers at the Echo Flower garden in Waterfall, I meet this funny girl named Ally, who took me to a new area, Snowdin. Then I met her friend, Moosesauce and became fast friends. I then admitted about being nervous about meeting a monster, I demonstrated my natural powers I can do, and introduced my golden flower friend, Amaranta._

 _The next morning, I made breakfast for Moosesauce, Ally, and a skeleton pun maker named Sans. I was nervous at first, but all the puns Sans was making helped me feel better, and then I met Papyrus, Sans younger brother. Then I learned that Frisk managed to break the barrier that I thought was still standing, and I also learned that King Asgore didn't give out the order to move up to the surface because of his son, Asriel. And then right now, Papyrus wanted to meet with me outside and so I did, and I was caught off guard when I see bones coming out of the ground. So, here we are._

* * *

Christyan looked around to see large bones surrounding him and Papyrus. It was a circular area, with one exit behind Papyrus.

"Papyrus? What is all this about?" Christyan asked, a bit scared.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW GOING TO TEST YOU WITH PUZZLES. THIS RIGHT HERE, IS A MAZE, MADE OF BONES." Papyrus answers the question.

"IT'S PRETTY SIMPLE. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF THE MAZE, BUT WITH A TWIST. YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE MAZE UNTIL YOU FOUND 5 BLUE BONES SOMEWHERE AROUND THE MAZE."

"Puzzles? Eh hehe, I'm not really great at puzzles." Christyan pointed out.

"DON'T YOU WORRY, HUMAN. FROM RIGHT HERE, THERE WILL BE SIGNS THAT WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU ARE AT THE MAZE, AND IT ALSO SHOWS WHERE THE 5 BONES ARE. YOU WILL DO GREAT. I'LL BE WAITING ON THE OTHER SIDE." Papyrus stated as he then heads out of the maze.

"Signs? What sign?" Christyan turns to the right and sees the sign Papyrus was talking about. "Oooh. That sign."

* * *

Ally wakes up after a few episodes of Breaking Bad, seeming a bit startled. Must've been a bad dream or something. Moosesauce doesn't notice, as she is still heavy into the show. Sans also didn't notice, just as distracted on the TV as Moosesause.

Ally pokes Sans. "Sans. Sans. Sans. Sans." She repeats. Must be trying to annoy him. Sans didn't hear Ally, still focusing on the TV with Moosesauce.

"Ugh... SANS!" She practically screeches, making Moosesauce nearly jump out of her skin. Sans also got startled as his left eye glowed blue.

"yes ally? what is it?" Sans asked, sounding frustrated.

She smiles, feeling accomplished. "You didn't hear me the first time I was repeatedly saying your name AND poking you, so I decided to just catch your attention an easy way."

Sans dropped his eyes, making them look almost close to Frisk's eyes.

"seriously?" Sans sarcastically asked.

Ally nods. "Yes, seriously."

Moosesauce rolls her eyes. "Ya didn't have to literally screech it... you scared me half to death!" She complains.

"same with me. my left eye is glowing right now because of this." Sans then just remembered something. "hey, where's the kid?"

"You mean Christyan? I dunno, I was asleep." Ally replies in a 'duh' sort of way.

Moosesauce shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe out back or out front? Or back in his room?"

"we should probably go check. we have been watching breaking bad for the past thirty minutes." Sans gets up from the couch. "he was at the dining room last time i saw him."

"More like the past hour and a half... but okay." Moosesauce stands and stretches, then heads upstairs to see if Christyan isn't in his room.

Ally sits up and yawns. "Wanna check out front with me?" She asks Sans.

"heh, sure. moosesause is checking the kid's room. he could be at the front. come on." Sans then heads to the front door.

* * *

At the maze, Christyan was walking through the maze, noticing signs at every corner.

"Man Papyrus. This is a good puzzle and all, but putting signs everywhere on this maze isn't really the best idea." Christyan admits as he went left to get the blue bone.

Ally heads outside, and her eyes widen at the sight of the huge maze made of bones. "Uhhhh..." is the only thing that comes out of her mouth.

"uh oh...is papyrus at it with his puzzles again?" Sans asked, just as surprised as Ally.

"I would assume so..." Ally responds.

"you don't think christyan's in there, is he?" Sans asked, starting to worry.

"Well... I dunno. I could try to listen for him if you want." Ally offers.

"those ears would be handy right now. try them." Sans said.

Ally nods and perks her ears up, straining to hear anything from inside the maze.

In the maze, Christyan was holding 3 blue bones in his hands and created a keychain out of them. The sound of the blue bones clacking were coming from the maze.

Ally sighs. "Yea, he's in there."

Moosesauce was now looking out back, and obviously having no luck in finding Christyan.

"let's go. wouldn't want him to get hurt, even though papyrus' puzzles aren't really that dangerous." Sans tries to find a way to get inside the maze. "you see an entrance ally?"

"Uhhh... not really." Ally answers as she scans around the maze, also looking for an opening.

* * *

In the maze, Christyan found the 5 blue bones Papyrus placed in the maze. It was actually easy to find since there were the signs placed everywhere. Christyan then runs to find the exit where Papyrus is waiting. The bones clattering sounds were louder now that he has 5.

Sans hears the bones as he follows the sound. Then he finds one entrance in the maze.

"ally, i found an entrance." Sans stated.

Ally nods and joins him at the entrance, then walks in. She follows the signs and the sounds of the bones clattering.

Christyan then finds the exit that was blocked by a blue wall. He lifted up the blue bones as the wall then disappears.

"Long maze..." Ally mutters. "Least there are signs literally everywhere."

"this is a good puzzle papyrus, but all these signs are kinda ruining it." Sans laughed. "at least he's getting better, right?"

She nods, smiling. "It just shows that it's his work. It's like his signature, like an artist would sign their portrait. Know what I mean?"

"yeah, i get it. papyrus sure enjoys puzzles so much, it's actually quite puzzling." Sans joked.

Ally rolls her eyes, giggling. "I swear, even on your deathbed you'd still tell awful puns..."

"what can i say? me and my bro are both a-maze-ing." Sans joked again.

She shakes her head, laughing. "Hm, I suppose you are." She says jokingly. Sans was also laughing with Ally.

* * *

Christyan exited the maze and saw Papyrus at the end of the maze.

"WOWIE! YOU DID A GREAT JOB WITH THAT PUZZLE. AND YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOOD AT THEM? LOOK AT YOU." Papyrus commented happily.

Christyan just chuckled with a smile on his face. "Thanks." Was his reply.

"BUT THAT WAS ONLY THE FIRST PUZZLE. I HAVE 3 MORE PUZZLES FOR YOU TO SOLVE. THE MAZE WAS TESTING YOUR MEMORY. THE NEXT ONE WILL TEST YOUR ABILITIES." Papyrus then walks forward at a quick pace.

"Yeah, I'll catch up later. Right after I relax." Christyan then falls backwards and lands on the snow, looking up at the ceiling, since there is no sky underground.

Ally hears him fall into the snow. "Hm, I think we're almost at the end. He sounded close."

"oh no. please don't tell me he's hurt." Sans starts running.

"I doubt he is..." she says, and starts running after him.

Sans then finds the exit and sees Christyan on the snow. Thank god he's not hurt.

"ooooh..." Sans sighed in relief.

"Heya Christyan." Ally sits next to him calmly, forgetting completely that she doesn't have her beanie OR sweatshirt on, and that she left them on the couch. Christyan looks over and sees Ally.

"Oh. Hey. When did you get here?" Christyan asked.

"we were worried about you. what are you doing here when papyrus has this puzzle?" Sans asked.

"Remember when you said that I should help King Asgore with his problem?" Christyan asked back.

Ally nods. "Yea. What about it?" She asks curiously.

"Papyrus is testing me about it before I can meet King Asgore. I'm assuming he's part of the Royal Guard." Christyan answered.

"eh...sort of." Sans told Christyan.

Ally shrugs. "Yea, you could say that... anyways, that makes sense."

"How does it make sense exactly?" Christyan asked Ally.

"The fact that he wants to make sure you're ready to go to the King." She replies. "I mean, I'd probably do the same if I had some sort of power to test you to be honest. You're a kid, I'd wanna make sure you'd be alright."

"Hmm...well I guess you have a good point right there. I wonder if Frisk had to go through the same thing." Christyan said.

"well she did, but she didn't experience this puzzle you're seeing now." Sans replied.

Ally just listens now, as she didn't know what Frisk went through. So she just sits there.

"Oh. Well, I'm probably gonna have a story to tell when I meet Frisk someday." Christyan smiles and gets up. He then turns to Ally, and noticed the black ears and tail on her.

Ally looks at Christyan. "Why you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you do seem more cuter than usual." Christyan pointed to Ally's ears and tail.

Ally finally realizes what he meant and covers her ears with her hands. However she has nowhere to put her tail, so she just nervously laughs. "Ehehe... funny story..."

"You're not just a regular human, aren't you?" Christyan asked, slightly smirking.

"obviously. she's what alphys calls these kind of characters, nekos." Sans answered.

Ally sighs and puts her hands down. "Yea..."

"Oh my god. I remember seeing nekos on TV when I was a kid, but this...hehe, this is crazy. I'm actually friends with one." Christyan laughed again.

Ally shrugs. "I guess... but it's not as great as you think it is."

"Why?" He asked.

"Let's just say, I haven't had the greatest past." Ally says with a sad smile.

"What? Why?" Christyan asked, looking sad.

"Nothing, I'd rather not share. Not yet."

"But I want to know how you're a neko. Please?" Christyan pleaded.

"hehehehe, maybe when she feels comfortable enough, she'll tell you. now isn't the best time." Sans told Christyan.

Ally nods at Sans's words. "Maybe when you're finished with the puzzles... Maybe."

"or maybe when you get to know each other a bit more. she's a good friend, but sometimes she can get on your nerves." Sans told Christyan.

"Oh come on. She isn't that bad." Christyan said.

Ally glares at Sans. "Rude." She then smiles at Christyan. "Thanks." Sans just laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I'm finished with Papyrus' puzzles. I hope they aren't dangerous." Christyan stated.

"oh. no worries. papyrus isn't as dangerous as he seems, even when he tries to be. you'll be fine." Sans pats Christyan's back.

Ally nods. "Good luck, Christyan. Make sure not to freeze yourself out here."

"I am starting to get a little cold." Christyan stated.

"here, you can wear this." Sans then takes off his blue jacket and gives it to Christyan.

"What? You're really giving this to me?" Christyan asked.

"yeah. it's definitely warm enough for you." Sans answered.

Ally smiles. "Well, I'll be headed back to the house. Good luck." She says and starts walking back to Moosesauce's place.

"oh right. i forgot about moosesauce. i'll tell her you're alright christyan." Sans told Christyan as he then follows Ally. Ally walks silently, just listening to everything around her.

Christyan smiles as he puts on Sans's jacket and feels much warmer now. He then moves forward. Sans looks back and sees Christyan head off.

"you think he'll pass?" He asks Ally.

She nods. "Yes, I'm sure he will. He's a special kid."

"special...you're saying he could be like frisk?" Sans asked.

Ally thinks for a moment. "Maybe... I guess time will only tell, right?"

Sans thinks for a moment. Frisk is the nicest human he ever met. And Christyan, he has many similarities with Frisk. They're both nice, special, and have strong souls. There's one difference between them. Frisk has her Determination to guide her and make her strong in battle. Christyan? Sans has no clue what his soul color could be, or what it represent.

"all i can say is that whatever christyan is capable of, it could be possible." Sans stated.

"Agreed." She says as they reach the mansion.

"moosesauce?" Sans calls out as he entered the mansion.

Moosesauce poked her head out from the kitchen. "Ay boss." She says, talking like Pink Guy.

Ally laughs. "Really?"

Sans also laughed.

"really moosesauce?" Sans laughed.

Moosesauce smiles. "Hehe, watcha need? Oh, and did you find the kid?"

"yeah. we found him." Sans answered.

Moosesauce nods, and disappears back into the kitchen.

Ally flops onto the couch. "I'm hungryyyyy..."

"you're always hungry." Sans stated, laughing.

* * *

Christyan continued moving forward and saw a set of tiles in sight. He looked confused about the tiles and heads to it.

"That's weird. Where did these tiles come from?" Christyan looked at the tiles.

"NYEH HEH HEH, YOU HAVE ARRIVED TO THE NEXT PUZZLE!"

Christyan looks up and sees Papyrus on the other side of the tiles, next to a machine.

"Whoa. Hey Papyrus." Christyan greeted.

"YOU WERE IMPRESSIVE ON PASSING THE FIRST OF THE 4 PUZZLES I HAVE MADE, BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT PUZZLE. THIS ONE IS WHAT I USED ON ANOTHER HUMAN," his voice then lowers in disappointment, "BUT SADLY, IT DIDN'T WORK THE WAY I WANTED IT TO WORK," then his voice was raised back up with confidence, "BUT I KNOW THIS TIME, IT WILL WORK DIFFERENTLY FROM LAST TIME! THE TILES ON HERE WILL CHANGE COLOR EACH TIME YOU STEP ON ONE, SO IT WILL BE VERY TRICKY TO PASS THIS PUZZLE!"

"Ooooh, this is interesting. I wonder how this will go out." Christyan stated, adjusting the jacket Sans let him borrow.

Papyrus smiles. "YOU SOLVED THE LAST PUZZLE WITH EASE, BUT LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN SOLVE THIS PUZZLE." Papyrus then activates the machine as the titles started flashing colors of pink, yellow, blue, red, green, orange, and purple. Then then stop flashing and the tiles are set.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW WHICH TILE COLOR DOES BECAUSE I WON'T TELL YOU. I KNOW YOU CAN FIGURE THIS OUT BECAUSE YOU'RE SO SMART. I'LL BE WAITING ON THE NEXT PUZZLE WHEN YOU'RE DONE HERE." Papyrus stated as he spins around and walks away out of sight.

"Ooooh boy. Okay, if I can recall, I think the red ones are always a bad sign, but green ones are always a good sign. So let's try….." Christyan then steps on a green tile in front of him, but the tile color changed to orange and sprayed Christyan with an orange smell.

"GAH! Oh man! Argh, what is that? Ugh, I smell like oranges." Christyan fanned the orange smell away. Hearing that made Amaranta come out of Christyan's feathered hat and slither down to his arm and look at him with concern. Christyan saw Amaranta on his arm.

"Ah man, that was awful. And now I smell like oranges." Christyan told the golden flower.

Amaranta looked confused after hearing that.

Christyan sighed. "Okay, I know you can't tell because you can't smell anything, but this tile was green when I first saw it and then it changed to orange and sprayed me with an orange smell. Wait, did you hear Papyrus when he was talking about this puzzle?"

Amaranta nods.

"Okay, then you must know how this puzzle works, right?"

Amaranta nods again.

"Then maybe you can help me. Can you try and figure out which colored tile can do?" Christyan asked.

Amaranta nods and jumps off Christyan's arm and lands on a purple tile that changed to pink. Christyan looked surprised to see the pink tile do nothing after Amaranta landed on it. Amaranta's golden petals then glowed and shined a light on each colored tile displayed. Amaranta then motions to Christyan by spinning her petals.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Red tiles is what I can't walk on, yellow tiles are electric, green will sound an alarm and summon a monster to fight me, orange are orange scented and makes me smell like oranges, blue are water tiles and I can swim through them, but if I smell like oranges, piranhas will bite and if a blue is next to a yellow, I also get electrocuted, purple tiles are slippery and makes me slide to the next tile and make me smell like lemons, which piranhas hate, and the pink tiles do nothing and I can just walk on them whenever I feel like it. Did I get that right?" Christyan asks Amaranta.

Amaranta nods and made her petals stop spinning.

"Alright. So do you know what tile changes to what color?" Christyan asked, just making sure.

Amaranta spins her petals again and tells Christyan how the tiles work.

"Okay. Got it. Now hop on my arm and I'll guide us out of here." Christyan held out his hand. Amaranta stops spinning her petals and hops onto Christyan's hand and wraps around her stem on Christyan's arm.

"So you're just going to watch from my arm?" Christyan asked. Amaranta nods in response, looking worried.

Christyan just smiled, lifts his arm so that he faces Amaranta and said, "Don't you worry about me Amaranta. I'll be okay. I know you're looking out for me. You've been looking out for me since you somehow got a sentience from my powers and….and I appreciate it. I really do. But sometimes on times like this, I have to look out for myself without your help. So I don't mind if you watch me solve Papyrus's puzzles, but you have nothing to worry about. I promise, I'll be okay."

Amaranta looks down at the tiles and then looks back at Christyan and nods in understanding.

"Thanks for understanding. Now come on, let's get out of this puzzle." Christyan stated as he walks on a orange tile. The orange tile changed to purple as Christyan slips onto a blue tile, which changed to red as Christyan was then pushed to the side and lands on a yellow tile, which changed to blue as he fell through the tile. Amaranta looks down and sees piranhas in the tile, but noticed that the piranhas were ignoring Christyan, making her close her eyes in relief.

Christyan lifts his arm, taking Amaranta out of the water. "You alright?"

Amaranta nods. She also tells Christyan about the piranhas below him and how they're ignoring him.

"Huh? I guess the purple tiles do make me smell like lemons. Alright, let's get out of here." Christyan reached out to a tile and climbs out of the blue tile. He looks down and sees that he's on a green tile, but the tile didn't change. He must have stepped on a red tile that changed to green.

"Wait. What do green tiles do again?" As soon as Christyan asked that, an Ice Cap appeared in front of him as everything changed to pitch black, except for Christyan, Amaranta, and the Ice Cap. The 3 of them were a white color.

"Oh right. They summon a monster to fight me." Christyan gets up and faces the Ice Cap. Amaranta looks worried, knowing that this is Christyan's first fight against a monster. Amaranta then tells Christyan to attack.

"Um...I don't think that would be a good idea. This monster doesn't look like it can handle a single attack. Hm…" Christyan started thinking, tapping his chin.

"Hey? My hat is up here!" Ice Cap shouted angrily at Christyan, catching his attention.

"Wait, huh?" Christyan looks confused. Ice Cap then made top hat like pipes appear below Christyan as chunks of ice came out of it. Christyan attempted to dodge the attack, but gets hit by another chunk of ice, dealing little damage.

"Ow!" Christyan yelped in pain as he avoided another ice attack.

"What? Can't handle one ice attack?" Ice Cap sarcastically asked, desperate for attention.

"Man, this guy can be a pain." Christyan stated. Amaranta looks at Christyan's soul and looks worried. Christyan noticed Amaranta's reaction about the damage he took and just smiles. "I'll be okay. No worries."

"COME ON! MY HAT IS COOL, ISN'T IT?!" Ice Cap yelled desperately. Amaranta cringed from Ice Cap's yelling and angrily glares at him, but then noticed Ice Cap himself looking very desperate. Amaranta then tells Christyan what to do.

"You're telling me to ignore Ice Cap? How will that help with anything?" Christyan asked, looking confused.

Amaranta looked at Christyan with a bored expression on her face and slithers off of Christyan's arm and towards Ice Cap. Ice Cap noticed and looks confused.

"Is this a flower or a snake?" Ice Cap asked. Amaranta then jumps and removes Ice Cap's pointed hat. Ice Cap widen his eyes as he then freezes up and turned into a block of ice.

Christyan looks surprised on what Amaranta did as the hat melted. Amaranta motions Christyan to be nice to the now block of ice which was Ice Cap.

"Um…..if you say so." Christyan faces the block of ice and smiles. "Hello. You sure are a 'cool' monster to be with."

"So what? I'm just an ice block!" The block of ice shouted.

"Well that doesn't mean you don't have an awesome appearance. I mean that hat you were wearing? Wish I had something like that." Christyan stated.

"You sure like to talk about hats, Mr. Fancy Pants." The block of ice said. "Alright, you convinced me. I'll spare you."

Christyan smiles. "Thanks. I accept the sparing."

Amaranta perks up happily and slithers towards Christyan. Christyan smiles and lets his hand out, allowing Amaranta to slither up and wrap around her flower stem on his arm. The background changed back to normal, trees, snow, and the tiles back from pitch black.

"Amaranta? Attacking may be one option in a fight, but sometimes a conversation is another option." Christyan told Amaranta. Amaranta nods and noticed the block of ice was back to Ice Cap as he walked away.

"Huh? Guess after a battle, he's back to having that hat. The more you know." Christyan laughed. Amaranta looks at him boredly and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It's funny."

Amaranta shakes her head in disagreement.

Christyan sighed. "Alright alright. Let's just get out of this puzzle. Hate to keep Papyrus waiting for us." Christyan then walks over to a purple tile which changed to pink. Christyan looks up to see a few purple tiles heading to the end.

"Lucky lucky. Few purple tiles changing to pink and I'm out of here." Christyan then steps on the purple tiles that changed to pink tiles and made it out of the tile puzzle.

"Phew! Finally, we're out of that." Christyan takes his feathered hat off and fixed up his hair, since he fell in water from a blue tile. Then he puts his hat back on and moves forward.

* * *

Christyan then makes it to a wide open area covered in a lot of snow. He stepped forward and his feet and knees sank inside the snow, making Christyan look shorter.

"Wow. This is really deep snow." Christyan pointed out.

"AND IT'S ALSO YOUR NEXT PUZZLE!" Christyan looks up to see Papyrus on the far other side of the deep pile of snow.

"Papyrus?" Christyan called out.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CREATED THIS PUZZLE DEEP INSIDE THE SNOW. NOW THAT YOU ENTERED THE SNOW, A FORCE FIELD IS SET UP AROUND THIS LARGE PILE OF SNOW THAT YOU'RE STANDING. YOU HAVE TO FIND A SWITCH IN THE SNOW THAT WILL DEACTIVATE THE FORCE FIELD." Papyrus explains proudly.

"How exactly am I going to find a switch in this giant pile of snow? I can barely lift my legs." Christyan attempted to lifted up his right leg, but no avail since the snow prevented him from doing so.

"THAT IS FOR YOU TO FIND OUT HUMAN." Papyrus then walks away, saying "Nyeh Heh Heh" from a distance.

"Aw man. This is going to be difficult." Christyan attempts to lift up his left leg, but couldn't due to the deep snow.

Walking home from a recent shopping trip is Moosesauce, who looks to be wearing a new fuzzy scarf and sweatshirt. She's also carrying a bag with other clothing items and other miscellaneous things.

Christyan went to try to lift one of his legs out of the deep snow, but he couldn't.

"Man. We're stuck here." Christyan stated, while Amaranta gave Christyan a sarcastic look.

Moosesauce noticed Christyan stuck in the snow as she was on her way home, and tilts her head in confusion. She heads over to him and crouches down to his level. "Christyan? Why are you stuck in the snow? Heck, why are you out here on your own?"

Christyan looks over to see Moosesauce.

"Oh. Hey Moosesauce. Heh, looks like I'm in a snowy predicament." Christyan smiles nervously.

Moosesauce rolls her eyes, and smiles. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes please." Christyan held out his hand to Moosesauce. Moosesauce takes his hand, then pulls him out of the snow. Christyan was out of the snow as he adjusted his hat.

"Thank you Moosesauce." Christyan smiled.

She smiles back, and nods. "Of course, no problem. And, what exactly are you doing out here on your own? It's freezing, if you haven't noticed." She asks curiously.

"Hehe, guess Ally and Sans didn't tell you. Um...Papyrus wanted to see me worthy for me to meet King Asgore, so he brought me out here with all these puzzles. So far, that large road of deep snow is my third puzzle." Christyan pointed to the snow that he just got out of.

"Oooh, okay." She chuckles. "Papyrus and his puzzles I swear... well, I'm assuming you don't want help with this since it's your job to get through this puzzle?"

"Actually, I think I could use some help. I need to find a switch to deactivate a force field that surrounds this deep snow. And I don't think I would be able to find it if I'm going to keep getting stuck in the deep snow." Christyan explained.

"Oh, okay. Then I'd be happy to help!" Moosesauce responds happily.

"Oh thank you so much. Oh, as for me knowing that it's cold out here, Sans let me borrow his sweater to keep myself warm." Christyan pointed out.

"Ooh, okay. Yea I notice that now. Can't believe I didn't notice til you pointed it out." She giggles.

Christyan also chuckles. "Yeah. So Papyrus said that there's a switch somewhere in the snow. Makes me wonder where to look first." Christyan scratched his head.

Moosesauce smiles. "Knowing Papyrus, it'll be pretty easy." She says, then notices something sticking out of the snow and smiles. "And looks like I was correct."

"Huh?" Christyan looks over to see the thing sticking out. "Is that the switch?"

Amaranta looks over from Christyan's arm and tilts her head in confusion.

Moosesauce carefully makes her way to whatever was sticking out of the snow, so she doesn't get stuck like Christyan previously did, and nods. "Yup. Sure looks like it."

"Ooh. Huh? Kinda like that maze puzzle, the answer is just right there in plain sight." Christyan stated.

Moosesauce giggles and nods. "Yup. Exactly."

"Alright then. Let's turn this force field off." Christyan held his hand out as a vine grows out of the ground and pulls the switch.

A rainbow barrier showed up for a few seconds before dimming down.

Moosesauce smiles. "Well, that's that! Do you wanna head back home now or you gonna stay out here?"

"I have to stay out here. There is now only 1 puzzle left and I'll see if Papyrus thinks I'm worthy. Huh, makes me wonder if he's part of the Royal Guard or not." Christyan wondered.

"Oh alright." Moosesauce nods. "Maybe I'll send out Ally to help out a bit in case you get stuck in another snow drift. Would that be okay?" She asks.

"Oooh. That would be really nice." Christyan smiled. Amaranta looks at Moosesause and nods.

Moosesauce smiles. "Alright then! I'll head home quickly. Ally should be here in a few minutes." She says, and starts walking back home at a quick pace.

"Okay. I'll go see what the next puzzle is." Christyan then heads forward the other direction.

* * *

As Christyan heads to the next puzzle, Moosesauce arrives home and calls for Ally. She explains that she needs Ally to go out and help Christyan out a bit with his puzzles, and Ally nods. She heads out to find Christyan.

By the time, Christyan crossed the bridge and makes it to Snowdin Town. Now normally, he would just go to see what Papyrus' next puzzle was, but instead Christyan decided to look around town and checks out the shopkeeper's place.

The shopkeeper looks over at Christyan as he enters the shop. She gives him a smile. "Hello there traveler. How can I help you?"

Meanwhile, Ally was following Christyan's scent (and footprints) to the shop.

"Hello. Um, do you have any type of food you sell? I'm a bit hungry." Christyan gives the shopkeeper a friendly smile.

The shopkeeper nods. "Yes. We have Bisicle's and Cinnamon Bunny's." She then takes out one of each item to show Christyan.

Ally reaches the shop, and opens the door, walking in. The shopkeeper smiles at her and gives her the same greeting.

Christyan thought for a moment, then he points to the Cinnamon Bunny.

"How much is this?" Christyan asked.

"The Cinnamon Bunny is 25G." The shopkeeper answers.

Ally walks up next to Christyan. "You're getting food? Thought you were gonna do another puzzle with Papyrus?"

"I will, but I'm a little hungry. Plus, I want to get to know this town a bit." Christyan pulls out 25G from his pocket and hands it over.

The shopkeeper takes the money and puts it in the register, then hands Christyan the Cinnamon Bunny. "Thanks for your purchase."

Ally nods in understanding. "Oh, alright then. Well, I can show you around and introduce you to some Monster's if you like."

"Really? That would be nice of you Ally." Christyan smiles at her.

Ally smiles back and nods. "I'd be glad to show you around."

"Thank you so much." Christyan said with gratitude. Amaranta closed her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief, not wanting to waste time.

"Mhm, no problem. Now, come on." She says and exits the shop.

The shopkeeper gives them a smile and waves goodbye. "Goodbye, thanks for stopping by."

"Have a nice day." Christyan told the shopkeeper before exiting the shop.

"Right. Time to show you around." Ally says and starts walking around Snowdin. As she walks, she points out random things and tells Christyan about it. If they pass by a Monster, she introduces him to them.

So far, Christyan was liking the tour Ally was giving him around Snowdin Town. He's already friends with a few Monsters like Snowdrake and another Ice Cap. Heck, he was also introduced to Monster Kid and they had fun with their conversation. Although, Monster Kid wouldn't stop talking about a certain heroine.

Ally just smiles as Monster Kid talked about the heroine. She thought it was adorable, and just listened (even if she's heard it a few times before). Anyways, after she shows him around Snowdin, she sits down in the snow. "Phew... didn't know giving tours was so much effort." She giggles.

"Are you kidding? I love it! Despite being so cold all the time, I love it! The monsters are so nice and peaceful. Makes me wonder why my grandparents wouldn't let me meet one." Christyan stated.

Ally shrugs. "Dunno. Then again, you are still just a kid and anything could happen. They were probably just protecting you."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But I have Amaranta with me, who's very overprotective for me." Christyan chuckles a bit, receiving a bored expression from the sentient golden flower.

"Oh, haha. And you have your powers... so, I guess it is a bit confusing as to why your grandparents were so worried about you." Ally shrugs.

"Well before, I didn't know how to control my powers when I was younger. So before they died, they trained me to control them." Christyan stated.

She nods. "It's a good thing they did."

"Yeah. That's a good thing. Funny thing is, these exact powers I have is how I brought Amaranta to life. Okay, she was alive to begin with, but I mean like, she is more mobile now and has emotions because of my powers." Christyan explained, which made Amaranta nod happily.

Ally nods, and smiles. "That's pretty cool. Oh, hey, maybe we should go back and do your last puzzle?"

"Oh yeah. Hehe, let's go then. Papyrus must be tired of waiting." Christyan gets up and places Amaranta under his hat.

Ally stands and dusts at signs of snow off of her clothing. "Right." She says, and starts walking towards the area where Christyan was previously doing puzzles.

"Okay. That last puzzle led me to the bridge, and it let me to town. So maybe what's beyond town, is the next puzzle!" Christyan snaps his fingers. "That must be where Papyrus is now."

Ally stops and nods. "Well, that makes sense. Let's go that way then." She replies, and starts heading to the area beyond town Christyan was talking about.

Christyan follows, but then he stops all of a sudden as his eyes started glowing red.

Ally doesn't notice until she is a few feet ahead of him, and sees that he isn't by her side. She looks back at him confused. "Christyan... you okay there...?"

Christyan doesn't respond. Amaranta started getting worried as she slithers out of Christyan's hat and waves her leaves at his face.

* * *

" _Hey? Hey?"_

" _Who said that?" Christyan asked._

" _I did. Hi!"_

" _That voice…..is that?"_

" _There is something I want to show you." Just then, a blue shine of light was seen, blinding Christyan._

 _The light was gone as Christyan sees himself back at Snowdin Town, but he noticed Ally wasn't in sight._

" _Huh? Ally? Where are you?" Christyan asked as he looks around, but during his search, he sees Frisk walking past him, definitely surprising him._

" _Frisk? Oh man, that is Frisk." Christyan smiles and walks up to Frisk._

" _Hey? Frisk? Frisk?"_

 _Frisk didn't respond and just continues walking forward._

" _I wonder why Papyrus didn't activate that gauntlet. I mean, sure it looks dangerous. But I think I could solve it. Oh well, I wonder what Papyrus has in store this time. I have do admit, even though most of the puzzles are easy, they are a lot of fun." Frisk told herself, giggling to herself._

" _Huh? Did she….even hear me?" Christyan asked nobody in particular._

" _You're seeing a vision. A vision of my time in the Underground." The same voice from before answered._

" _What?! So that means you're…"_

" _You're right. Hehe, I guess it's nice to meet you, even though we're not face to face." The voice giggled a bit._

" _I can't believe this. It really is you, Frisk. Wait, why am I seeing this?" Christyan asked._

" _HUMAN!"_

 _Christyan perked up and looks over to see Frisk looking at Papyrus._

" _ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL." Papyrus explains happily._

 _Frisk smiles. "Well thank you. It makes me smile to see how happy you are."_

" _YES! YOU ARE FEELING WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS FEELING! BUT I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST FEEL LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. I AM VERY GREAT, AFTER ALL." Papyrus did his usual "Nyeh heh heh" laugh._

" _BUT YOU MUST BE LONELY ALL BY YOURSELF HERE. WORRY NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..."_

 _Frisk smile faltered when Papyrus suddenly stopped talking._

" _NO...NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!"_

 _Frisk gasped. "But why?! Why can't we be friends?"_

" _YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus shouts confidently as Frisk's soul appears in front of her._

" _Frisk is fighting Papyrus? What?" Christyan questioned, sounding surprised._

" _Now you know what will be coming towards you." Frisk answered._

" _Say what?"_

" _See you very soon, Christyan." The blue light appeared again and then everything went black._

* * *

Christyan's eyes then stops glowing as he blinks. "Huh? Amaranta? What are you doing out of my hat?"

Ally is in front of Christyan, looking at him with worry. "Christyan? You okay there? You wouldn't respond for a minute, and your eyes were glowing..."

"Really? Is that what happens when you get visions?" Christyan asked.

"Visions?" Ally asks, slightly surprised. "You have visions?" Christyan nods.

"That's... pretty cool." Ally smiles.

Amaranta waved her leaves around to get Christyan's attention. "You're asking me what did I see?"

Amaranta nods.

"Oh. Uh...how do I put this?" Christyan placed his hand on his chin in thought.

Ally waits patiently for him to explain what he saw in his vision.

"Well...if I can describe it easily, I would. But what I saw is really strange. It feels like...like I saw what Frisk was experiencing when she met Papyrus." Christyan explained the best he could. Amaranta widen her eyes.

Ally is surprised. "Really? That's... interesting. Cool, too." She responds. "Wonder why you have these visions?"

"I...I don't know. But I could have sworn I heard Frisk's voice." Christyan mentions.

Ally looks confused for a second, then just smiles. "Well, dwelling on it for a long time won't get you anywhere. Don't worry about it for now. Let's just go have fun with that last puzzle with Papyrus."

"Yeah. Papyrus has to be tired of waiting at this point." Christyan chuckles a bit and heads forward. Ally nods, and walks with Christyan.

* * *

They were now beyond Snowdin Town as it now started to get misty. Very misty. "Aggh, I can't see anything." Christyan said.

Ally takes his hand to make sure he doesn't stray away from her accidentally, and tries her best to see through the fog as they continue to walk. "Good thing I have good eyesight..." she says.

"Kinda like a cat, since you're a neko?" Christyan asked.

Ally stops walking, shocked and surprised. She looks down at Christyan. "H-How did you...?"

"Remember? I saw your ears and tail when you and Sans found me at the bone maze?" Christyan asked.

Ally thinks, then nods. "Oh, yea... hehe, sorry, forgot... still getting used to the fact that you know."

"It's okay. I still find it adorable." Christyan smiles.

Ally gives him a small smile. "Thanks..." she responds, then continues walking forward with him.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I SEE YOU HAVE SOLVED THE THIRD PUZZLE."

Christyan looks forward to see Papyrus, but only his silhouette.

"Papyrus?" He called out.

Ally smiles. "Yea, that's Papyrus all right. Heya Papyrus, I'm here too!" Ally calls out.

"ALLY? NYEH HEH HEH! YOU BROUGHT HELP FOR SOLVING PUZZLES? CAN'T SAY I'M SURPRISED. MY PUZZLES ARE SUPERIOR." Papyrus gloats enthusiastically.

Christyan laughs a little. "They are a lot of fun. So what's my next puzzle?"

"YOU'RE STANDING IN FRONT OF IT." Papyrus answered.

Ally chuckles. "You're the next puzzle, Paps?"

"That's ridiculous." Christyan laughs.

"NYEH...HEH...HEH! SURPRISE, HUMAN!" Papyrus shouts. Then all of a sudden, Christyan started moving involuntary, which surprised him.

Ally chuckles as she watches. "Hehe, it's like you're dancing or something."

"But I'm not moving!" Christyan looks down to see cracks on the ice, and the ice he was standing on was moving.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL PUZZLE. WHAT YOU ARE CURRENTLY STANDING ON IS A CONVEYOR BELT, DESIGNED BY DR. ALPHYS." Papyrus announced, surprising Christyan.

Ally tilts her head. "A conveyor belt? What exactly is this puzzle, Papyrus?"

"Wait a minute..."

In Christyan's eyes, he can see Frisk's soul in front of Papyrus as he launches bone based attacks at Frisk's soul. And then he hears Frisk's voice.

" _Now you know what will be coming towards you."_

"This is a battle, isn't it?" Christyan asked.

Papyrus was shocked, as his eyes popped out of his skull in a humorous way.

Ally is surprised as well, then looks over at Papyrus. "Is he right?"

Papyrus' eyes disappeared as he faces both Ally and Christyan.

"HUMAN? LET ME TELL YOU A STORY!" Papyrus smiles when he mentions story.

"A story?" Christyan asked.

"THREE WEEKS AGO, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MET A WONDROUS LOVER OF PUZZLE SOLVING AND PASTA EATING BEING. SHE WAS ANOTHER HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU. BUT WHEN SHE ARRIVED AND FACED ME, I CHALLENGED HER, BUT SHE REFUSED TO HURT ME LIKE HOW FIGHTS SHOULD WORK. INSTEAD, SHE WAS BEING A NICE HUMAN AND FLIRTED WITH ME FOR ODD REASONS. I DECIDED TO SPARE HER AFTER I WAS GETTING TIRED. SINCE THEN, WE'VE BEEN BEST BUDS! NOW THAT I'M FACING YOU, I'M REMINDED OF MY FIGHT WITH FRISK!" Papyrus happily told the story.

Ally smiles. "Ah, Frisk. I remember her... she's such a nice human."

"You know Frisk?" Christyan asked Ally.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES. SHE'S MET HER THE MOMENT SHE CAME FROM THE SURFACE. DID SHE LIE SAYING THAT SHE NEVER MET FRISK AGAIN?" Papyrus asked.

"No, I just never brought up that I've met Frisk before." Ally smiles. "Makes me wonder where she is? If her journey is going well?"

"Sans said that Frisk is waiting at the surface. Which means that if I convince Asgore to give the order to move up, you're all free and you'll see Frisk again." Christyan smiles.

"YOU ARE CORRECT! NOW, THIS IS DIFFERENT. YOU ARE NOW GOING TO FIGHT ME, WHILE ON THE CONVEYOR BELT. IF YOU CAN HIT ME THAT IS, SINCE THIS IS MEANT TO LOSE ACCURACY." Papyrus explained.

"Alright then. I accept your challenge." Christyan's magenta colored soul then appears in front of him as the background changed to black.

Ally sits a few meters away to watch, not wanting to interrupt their fight. "This'll be interesting." She smiles.

* * *

 **Battle Start!**

 **Christyan VS Papyrus!**

 **Theme: Bonetrousle (Undertale)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"TIME FOR A COOL BONE ATTACK!" Papyrus makes a bone appear in his hand as he throws it at Christyan. Christyan snapped his fingers as a vine grew out and blocked the bone.

"HUH? THAT ISN'T SOMETHING I NORMALLY SEE WITH HUMANS. IS THAT MAGIC?" Papyrus asked, his hands on his bony cheeks as sparkles surrounds him.

Christyan chuckled a bit. "I guess you could say that."

Ally smiles. "This will go well... I hope at least." She says as she watches.

"I hope you can handle the damage from my attacks." Christyan thought to himself as he makes a few razor sharp leaves appear and throws them at Papyrus, but he misses completely.

"Oops." Christyan uttered.

Ally watches the battle closely from her spot.

"HERE COMES MY NEXT ATTACK. MANY BONES, GO!" Papyrus then takes out many bones and throws them one by one at Christyan.

Christyan used his soul to move out of the bones way easily, since his soul is currently floating.

"My turn now." Christyan lifts his arm up as the heat seeking vines grew out of the ground and went to hit Papyrus, but Christyan was suddenly switched to another conveyor belt as the vines misses.

Ally looks at the conveyer belt, and tilts her head. "Is it making him miss on purpose...?" She wonders.

"Apparently, one end of a belt leads to the other one. Clever setting, Papyrus. Very clever." Christyan smiles.

"NYEH HEH HEH! ANOTHER PUZZLE LOVER. THIS MAKES ME HAPPY. NOW TIME FOR MY BLUE ATTACK." Papyrus then pulls out 15 blue bones.

"Blue bones?" Christyan questioned, until Amaranta comes out of his hat and tells Christyan what it means as he nods.

"I hope he knows what they mean." Ally says, not noticing Amaranta tell Christyan what it means.

"HERE COMES MY BLUE ATTACK!" Papyrus shouts as he throws the blue bones.

Christyan didn't move his soul as the bones hits his soul, but they weren't damaging it. Ally then smiles. "Good..."

"Alright. Now let's do this." Christyan's soul floats up, but then it suddenly turns blue and landed harshly on the ground, making Christyan cringe in pain. "What? What the?"

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT IS MY ATTACK!" Papyrus shouts confidently.

"Blue? What does that mean?" Christyan asked. Even Amaranta doesn't know what's going on.

"Jump..." Ally thinks, staring at Christyan's soul.

Amaranta's petals stopped glowing as she slithers up to Christyan and tells him what she found out.

"I have to move myself to move my soul?" Christyan asked. Amaranta nods.

"Come on, you can figure it out..." Ally says anxiously.

"NYEH HEH HEH! TIME FOR ANOTHER BONE ATTACK!" Papyrus shouts as he throws a row of bones at Christyan.

Christyan then jumps high himself as his soul jumps along with him, avoiding the bones. Ally lets out a breath of relief, and smiles.

"So that's how you do it. Thanks Amaranta." Christyan then faces Papyrus. "Now to get this battle started." Christyan snaps his fingers as golden flowers appears and throws the petals at Papyrus.

Papyrus ended up being hit, but it was little damage, until the flowers itself came towards the skeleton brother and explodes many more petals.

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU GOT ME DESPITE BEING ON A MOVING BELT. I MUST SAY, THAT IS FAR IMPRESSIVE FOR A HUMAN." Papyrus comments.

"Thanks." Christyan smiles.

"NOW TIME FOR A COOL BONE ATTACK!" Papyrus shouts as he throws bones at Christyan. The bones formed two words saying "Cool Dude."

Ally laughs at the "Cool Dude" bones. "Hehe, this has always been the best attack."

Christyan jumps as his soul jumps along with him, avoiding the "Cool Dude" bone attack.

"I can do that too, you know?" Christyan snaps his fingers as leaves appeared and spelled out only one word. Dedication.

"Dedication? Cool." Ally smiles.

"DEDICATION? ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T MEAN TO SPELL DETERMINATION?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"Yep!" Christyan swings his hand as the leaves went towards Papyrus, but the conveyor belt shifted which made Christyan lose his aim and miss.

Ally continues watching closely, silently cheering on Christyan.

"I HAVE NEVER MET A HUMAN WITH SO MUCH POTENTIAL! UNDYNE WOULD BE SO PROUD OF ME IF SHE HEARS THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BEATEN A HUMAN WITH AMAZING MAGIC!" Papyrus shouts confidently as he throws a barrage of bones at Christyan.

"Uh oh." Christyan jumps and tries to avoid the many bones coming towards his soul, but he ends up getting hit by most of the attacks. Ally cringes a bit, hoping that the damage that Christyan was taking wasn't much.

Christyan felt himself almost falling to one knee, but he was fighting the damage he received and faces Papyrus.

Amaranta then suggested something to Christyan.

"Are you nuts? No way I'm using that. That would kill him and you don't want that." Christyan told Amaranta.

Amaranta looks down sadly and shakes her head no.

"I thought so. Now let's fight fair." Christyan then snaps his fingers and throws leaves at Papyrus, but Papyrus was throwing bones when Christyan was doing that as both attacks hits each other.

"Least he seems... okay, i guess." Ally says, still a bit worried about the damage Christyan took.

"NYEH...HEH HEH! YOU ARE A PERSISTENCE LITTLE HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN RESPECT THAT. BUT NOW TIME FOR A REALLY COOL BONE ATTACK!" Papyrus then makes a lot of bones appear and throws them all at Christyan.

"Now let's hope he can manage to dodge this attack." Ally says, getting worried once again.

Christyan jumps over the bones that were coming towards him and behind him. He then makes a leap over a few rows of bones and gets hit by a few bones.

"Is that it?" Christyan asked. Amaranta widen her eyes and points her stem at what was in front of Christyan.

A large sea of bones were incoming, and at the very end was a giant bone.

"Oh how am I supposed to avoid that?" Christyan asked in disbelief.

"Oh my... this won't be good." Ally gulps.

"What am I supposed to do?" Christyan asked.

Amaranta started thinking, placing a leaf on her petals to think. Then she gets an idea and tells Christyan.

"Could that work?" Christyan asked. Amaranta nods. "Okay, if you say so."

Christyan raised his hand as a vine came out and wrapped around his arm.

Ally watches the vine wrap around his arm, and tilts her head in confusion. "What is he...?"

"Here goes nothing." Christyan raised his arm as the vine throws him up the air as he leaps over the large sea of bones and lands on top of the giant one.

This definitely surprising Papyrus, almost losing his head.

Ally was surprised as well. "Holy..!"

Christyan smiles as he jumps off the giant bone and throws leaves at Papyrus, hitting him.

"NYEH!" Papyrus shouts as the leaves chipped his armor.

* * *

 **Battle Over**

 **Winner: Christyan**

* * *

Ally blinks, then chuckles. "He's very smart..." she then frowns as Papyrus gets hit by the leaves.

Christyan lands on the ground, and noticed the chip on Papyrus' armor.

"Papyrus? Are you okay?" Christyan asked, looking worried.

"NYEH...HEH...HEH...WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN." Papyrus said, as cracks starts to form on his armor.

Christyan gasped. "Those cracks can only mean one thing..." Ally gasps as well, and stands up, worried.

"No...no this can't be happening. No!" Christyan runs up to Papyrus. "There has to be a way to stop this!"

Ally starts running towards Papyrus. "Papyrus! You... you're..." she says, not able to get another sentence out as she panics.

Amaranta slithers off of Christyan and moves towards Papyrus with worry.

Papyrus looks down to see Amaranta. "NYEH...HEH...HEH? YOU LOOK ODDLY FAMILIAR. HAVE I SEEN YOU BEFORE?"

Amaranta shakes her head. Then she moves towards Papyrus and slightly rubs her head in comfort on Papyrus' boot.

"I'm so sorry Papyrus. I didn't expect this to happen." Christyan said, having tears fall from his face.

Tears start cascading down Ally's cheeks, as she looks over at Christyan. "You have to do something! Come on, can't you fix this...?" She asks desperately.

"I don't know what to do!" Christyan shouts in panic.

"HUMAN. IT'S ALRIGHT. I FORGIVE YOU. I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO SO." Papyrus smiles as more cracks formed.

Ally falls to her knees. "But... Papyrus... you can't..." she sobs.

"No...No!" Christyan shouts as he tightens his hands. Just then, Christyan's soul changed back to magenta as it started beating, letting out waves of natural energy.

Minutes later, Christyan's hands started glowing green, which surprised Amaranta with wide eyes.

Ally looks surprised as well. "W-What's going on...?"

Amaranta pokes Christyan's arm with her stem as Christyan looks up to see his hands glowing.

"What? What's happening?" He asked, tears still falling from his face.

Amaranta slithers up to Christyan and tell him what he should do. Christyan wasn't very sure, but nods and then grabs Papyrus' hand.

"HUH? ARE YOU WANTING A HUG BEFORE I GO? THAT'S NICE!" Papyrus then hugs Christyan. Christyan lightly smiles as he hugs back. Suddenly, the cracks on Papyrus were disappearing.

Ally notices what was happening and starts smiling, tears still running down her face.

"HUH? WHAT IS HAPPENING? I DON'T FEEL LIKE I'M TURNING INTO DUST ANYMORE!" Papyrus shouts happily.

"Wait what?" Christyan looks up to see that the cracks disappeared completely. "What?! Am I doing this?"

Amaranta nods happily.

Ally smiles wide and wipes her tears away. "Yup, it sure seems like it. I'm so glad!"

"But how?" Christyan asked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. YOU SAVED ME FROM BECOMING DUST. THANK YOU." Papyrus smiles and lifts Christyan up.

"Hey. Put me down." Christyan laughs.

Ally giggles, and hugs Papyrus (even though hes lifting Christyan up). "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS OKAY." Papyrus smiles and looks at Christyan. "HUMAN...NO. CHRISTYAN, YOU HAVE PROVED TO ME THAT YOU ARE STRONG, BUT ALSO A FRIENDLY HUMAN TO MONSTERS."

"Really?" Christyan smiles.

Ally giggles. "And nekos!" She adds.

Christyan smiles at Ally. "Hehe, thank you. This means a lot to me."

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE WORTHY OF MEETING KING ASGORE. YOU CAN HELP THE KING WITH HIS PROBLEM. I BELIEVE IN YOU." Papyrus sets down Christyan as the said human jumps in victory.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Papyrus." Christyan smiles.

Ally nods in agreement. "I agree with Papyrus. You can definitely do it!" She smiles.

"Thanks guys. Hey, we should probably go back to Moosesauce's mansion. She must be worried." Christyan said as Amaranta nods in agreement.

"FOLLOW ME, CHRISTYAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL LEAD YOU." Papyrus then starts walking. Christyan chuckles as he follows the skeleton brother. Ally smiles and follows behind Christyan, so it's like they're walking in a line. By then, they all arrive at the mansion and walks inside.

"Hey Moosesauce? We're back!" Christyan shouts.

"Welcome back!" Moosesauce yells back from the kitchen, then comes out smiling. "How'd the last puzzle go?"

"Um..." Christyan honestly doesn't know how to say it.

"Great! Christyan passed it." Ally replies for Christyan, smiling. "Everything went fine."

Moosesauce smiles and nods. "Great! I'm happy it all went fine."

Christyan froze for a moment, and then sighed and nods.

"HE WAS INCREDIBLE. REMINDS ME OF FRISK DURING THE WHOLE THING." Papyrus admits, also surprising Christyan.

"Really?" He asked.

Ally giggles and nods. "It honestly reminded me of her as well. You did really well."

"Ooh, that's awesome!" Moosesauce cheers.

"I do?" Christyan asked.

"yup. you sure are impressive, kid." Sans walks inside the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Oh Sans. I was just about to look for you." Christyan takes off the blue sweater and hands it over to Sans. "You can have this back now."

"thanks kid." Sans takes the sweater and puts it on. "but you really did pull of a cool performance."

Ally giggles. "I knew you were watching..."

"You were watching?" Christyan asked, sounding surprised.

"i saw everything." Sans left eye glowed blue. "even when my bro almost died."

Seeing the blue eye surprised Christyan. Seems like he's not the only one with a glowing eye.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Take a chill pill, Sansy. Papyrus is fine, that's all that matters."

Sans calms down as his left eye stops glowing. "you're right. but i still have to say, you sure are something kid."

"Thank you." Christyan said, still surprised about Sans' glowing blue eye.

Moosesauce smiles. "Well, how about we all do something to celebrate?"

"Like what?" Ally asks.

"Hmm...well..." Christyan snaps his fingers as vines with leaves attached grew from outside and hangs up all over the kitchen, as well as the living room. Then Christyan forms a knife from vines as he slices the leafy vines off and hangs up the rest of them.

"What about this?" Christyan asked.

"Oooh. Perfect!" Moosesauce smiles.

Ally chuckles. "Nice!"

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPROVE THIS DECOR. NOW LET'S HAVE SOME FUN." Papyrus stated.

"eh, can't. don't really feel like it." Sans lays back on the wall, aggravating Papyrus.

"SANS!"

Christyan laughs. "I think I'm going to like being in the Underground for a while."

Ally makes her way over to Sans, and starts bugging him to stop being lazy and have fun. Moosesauce laughs at this.

"do you mind?" Sans asked Ally, making Christyan laugh.

"Yep. I'm definitely gonna like it here." Christyan smiles as he pulls Amaranta out from under his hat and sets her on the table.

"You and me are going together when we get to the king's castle. I can't do this without you. I need you to support me though my journey. Can I count on you to do that?" Christyan asked the sentient flower, receiving a nod from her.

"That's the spirit." Christyan picks up Amaranta and places her on his shoulder and smiles.

Ally rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Come on, just get off the chair for once and have fun. Don't be boring! Or I'll force you to get up!"

Moosesauce chuckles, then smiles at Christyan. "Hey Christyan, would you like me to bake something for you? Or perhaps prepare a big dinner or something?" She asks.

"oh alright alright." Sans gets up.

"FINALLY! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MISS OUT." Papyrus laughs.

Christyan laughs some more, and then looks at Moosesause. "Um, guess a big dinner would be fine."

"I would never let him!" Ally smiles, feeling victorious for making Sans decide to not be lazy for once.

Moosesauce nods. "Alright. What's your favorite dinner to eat? I'll make whatever you want."

"Mac and cheese please." Christyan answered.

Moosesauce smiles and nods once more. "Mac and cheese it is! Aaand spaghetti for Papyrus." She says, and heads to the kitchen.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed when he heard that Moosesauce was making spaghetti for him.

Christyan smiles as he sits down on a chair. "This will be a great adventure."

* * *

From outside in Moosesauce's garden, a golden flower, very close to Amaranta, grew out of the ground. This golden flower was very close to Amaranta, only that the eyes weren't as big as her eyes, and it actually has a mouth on it.

The golden flower was frowning at the sight of joy in Moosesauce's house, but its attention was caught when it spots Christyan and smiles.

"Oooh. What do we have here?" The flower asked. It's voice sounded male, but his voice was also high and creepy.

"Another human here in the Underground. And I thought that idiot with the purple and pink stripes was the last one to show up. Guess I was wrong."

The golden flower looks over to see Sans and Papyrus inside and growls.

"Crap! That smiley trashbag and the stupid skeleton are there! Argh, how great is that?" The flower asked sarcastically, but then smiles. "No matter. That soul the human has is definitely something I've never seen. Magenta? What could that mean? Only one way to find out, if he would just be alone."

The flower then laughs creepily in a high pitch voice as he then went under the soil.


	4. Meeting another flower

_I never thought that I could be happy again after my grandparents died. I never thought that I would meet anyone that would be close like family. Could that be what Frisk felt when she was with the Skeleton Bros? Or how I want to call them, Skelebuds. Hehe,yeah, that was terrible, but hilarious to me, and Sans._

 _I never thought that I'd feel like being a little kid again when I'm around Moosesauce. Moosesauce has been taking care of me like how I remember my mom takes care of me. Okay, to be honest, I've only been staying at Moosesause's mansion for a few days, but it's good enough. And Ally? Ha! Ally is like a sister I always wanted when I was six years old, only without the neko part. Amaranta is still getting used to them, like the little shy golden flower she is._

 _But speaking of flowers, I help with Moosesauce at the garden I made for her. And…..I never thought there was another flower with a sentience here in the Underground._

* * *

In Moosesauce's garden, Christyan and Papyrus were helping Moosesause with her new garden Christyan made for her by watering some of the flower patches and bushes. After Christyan was done with the watering, he asked Papyrus to get him a bag of fertilizer, in which Papyrus immediately passes him the fertilizer.

"MOOSESAUCE? YOU NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus asked.

"Hmmm... Can you get me some more water so I can water these roses?" Moosesauce asks.

"I got it!" Christyan passed Moosesauce a watering can.

"Oh, thank you Christyan!" Moosesauce smiles.

"You're welcome," Christyan smiles back. Then he starts heading to the shed to get some more gardening tools, but as soon as he opened the door, he screams in fright and rushed to Moosesauce, hiding behind her.

"Huh? Christyan? What's wrong?" Moosesauce asks, concerned.

"There's a monster in the shed!" Christyan shouts, holding Moosesauce tightly.

"HUH? BUT AREN'T WE ALL MONSTERS, EXCEPT MOOSESAUCE, ALLY AND YOU," Papyrus pointed out.

"This one's different!" Christyan shouts.

"Huh? How is it different?" She asks, going to inspect.

"No! Don't go in there!" Christyan shouted. His shouting was so loud that it woke Sans up from the living room. It also woke Ally, who was having a cat nap on the couch.

Moosesauce gives him a smile, "I'm sure it's fine, Christyan," She says, walking into the shed.

"Oh no..." Christyan hides behind Moosesauce.

* * *

Before Moosesauce was heading to the shed after Christyan told her, inside the shed, a small golden flower was trashing the place with vines surrounding it. The golden flower looks exactly like Amaranta, only without large eyes and has a mouth.

"Where is it?! It has to be around here somewhere," the flower said in an angry, high, and creepy male voice. He then heard footsteps coming close to the shed as he stopped what he was doing.

"Crap! Gotta go!" The flower then goes under the dirt and disappeared.

After he disappeared, Moosesauce entered the shed. She looks around, not finding anything in the shed. "Nothing's in here Christyan!" She calls out.

Christyan looks over from behind Moosesauce, and sees nothing inside the shed as well.

"What the? But...there was something in here," Christyan said and runs to the center of the shed and points to the center, "It was right here."

Moosesauce shrugs, "Maybe it was just your imagination."

Meanwhile, a grumpy Ally walks out into the garden, "What the hell was that loud noise?"

Sans also walks out of the garden, but looking concerned, "dunno."

"SANS? ALLY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Papyrus asked.

"Well I was woken up from an amazing nap from a scream or something," Ally replies grumpily.

"hehehehe, the same with me, bro," Sans replied.

"SCREAM? OH, THAT WAS CHRISTYAN! HE SAID THAT A MONSTER WAS IN THE SHED!" Papyrus mentioned.

"monster? ha, we're all monsters down here. i don't know what he's talking about," Sans laughs a bit.

"HE SAID THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM US. BUT HE NEVER SAID WHAT THE DIFFERENCE WAS. HE'S CURRENTLY IN THE SHED WITH MOOSESAUCE," Papyrus mentioned, pointing to the shed.

Moosesauce shrugs, "Oh well. If you did see something, it's gone now. Now come on." She says, exiting the shed.

"Damn that kid has a loud voice..." Ally mumbles.

Christyan looks around one more time before following Moosesauce.

"heya kid? what was wrong? you woke up me and ally," Sans told Christyan.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared, that's all," Christyan said.

Ally sighs, then nods, "It's okay... Even though I was having a great dream.."

Moosesauce chuckles. "You shouldn't be sleeping anyways. It's the afternoon! Not night."

"EXACTLY!" Papyrus shouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Hehe, it's okay. It makes sense for Ally since she did work on planting the flowers a couple hours ago," Christyan mentioned.

Ally nods, "Exactly. I helped out with the garden, so I deserved a nap."

Moosesauce rolls her eyes at that statement, "You're becoming just as lazy as Sans..."

"you're welcome," Sans laughs.

Christyan laughs as well, then he takes Ally's hand and guides her inside, "I'll get you back to sleep. Is that okay?"

"Now THAT sounds like a good idea," Ally smiles, following Christyan back inside.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you rub off on her, Sans," Moosesauce says, chuckling.

"i don't really intend to, but if she's acting just like me, that'll be the day," Sans said.

"ONE SANS IS ENOUGH FOR ME," Papyrus admitted.

Moosesauce chuckles, "Anyways, how bout we go back inside? I'll make some food for everyone."

"sounds good to me," Sans said.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD GET SOMETHING TO EAT AFTER DOING SO MUCH," Papyrus mentioned.

She nods, and heads back inside, "Same here."

* * *

Upstairs, Christyan leaded Ally to her room and opens the door for her.

"After you, Ally," Christyan said with a smile.

"Thanks Christyan," She says happily, hopping onto her bed.

"Hehe, I don't know how, but you can be really cute sometimes," Christyan said as he puts a blanket over Ally and tucks her in.

"I know," She replied, chuckling. Christyan smiled at Ally before he gives her a hug.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Christyan said with gratitude.

"Of course," Ally nods, "I wasn't about to leave you all alone in the Underground."

"And I thought I was until I met you yesterday. Being here is really making me feel like I'm back home in the surface when I was younger. Moosesauce kinda reminds me of my mom in a way," Christyan said.

"She IS pretty motherly," Ally agrees, "And kind, which I'm grateful for."

"Yeah. Hehe, and you? You're the sister I always wanted when I was younger. Cute, lots of fun, funny, everything I wanted," Christyan smiled at Ally.

"Hehe, thanks. You're pretty awesome yourself, with your amazing powers and all," She smiles.

"Thank you, Ally," Christyan then hugs Ally.

Ally hugs back, "Mhm. You're welcome."

"If you need anything, let me or any of us know. Okay?" Christyan asked.

"I know," She nods.

Christyan nods, "Alright. Sleep tight," Christyan then smiles before leaving the room.

Unknown to both Ally and Christyan, the same golden flower listened to the whole thing and smiles wide.

"Well now? You sure are an interesting human. I can't wait to steal your soul from you," the flower said quietly as he went into the floorboard and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moosesauce was still cooking food for them all to eat. The scent seemed to reach Ally's nose, as she sniffs the air and smiles. "Mmmmm... Food..."

Christyan was walking downstairs and into the kitchen, and sees Moosesauce cooking food and the Skeleton Brothers sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" Christyan asked curiously.

"I'm making food for everyone," Moosesauce replies, smiling, "Come take a seat. It'll be done momentarily."

"Food... Or sleep..." Ally debates with herself, grunting. She then sits up in bed, deciding to get up for food.

"Okay," Christyan smiles and takes a seat in between Sans and Papyrus.

"so how was the gardening going?" Sans asked.

"It was good, until that...well you know," Christyan nervously chuckled.

Moosesauce nods, "Yea. All the flowers are so pretty, I love them," She smiles.

Ally makes her way down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"They are really pretty," Christyan smiles.

Moosesauce nods in agreement, just as Ally enters the kitchen.

"Waddup, fools," She greets, "I smelled food."

Christyan just laughs as he face planted on the table.

"I thought you would be asleep!" Christyan shouted while laughing.

"I thought so too. Then I smelled food," Ally smiled, licking her lips.

"Well you smelled correctly! I made chicken teriyaki, and of course spaghetti for Papyrus," Moosesauce replies.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus shouted happily.

"why am i not surprised?" Sans asked as he laughs.

Moosesauce chuckles, and serves some food to everyone, "Here you all go. Hope you enjoy."

Ally smiles happily, and immediately starts digging in. Christyan takes his silverware and starts eating his food, as well as Sans and Papyrus.

"hey kid? i want to know. were you born with those powers you have or did something happen?" Sans asked.

"Yea, I'm interested to know if you were born with those powers as well," Ally says, her mouth full.

"What?" Christyan asked, unable to understand Ally. Ally swallows her mouthful, then repeats what she said.

"Oh. Well, I was born with them. You see, my family has a history of being connected with nature. It's a family trait. I'm the most recent in my family," Christyan explained.

"MOST RECENT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus asked.

"I mean that I'm currently the last one born with a natural ability in my family. Well, until the next one comes that is," Christyan added.

"Oooh, sounds cool." Moosesauce smiles.

"It's awesome. I'm still jealous! I don't have any cool power like that...All I can do is attack with my claws and turn into my cat form..." Ally mumbles.

"You can turn into a cat?" Christyan asked.

"SHE DEFINITELY CAN!" Papyrus shouted excitedly.

"Can I see?" Christyan asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," Ally replies, She quickly finishes her meal, then gets out of her chair. She smiles a bit nervously. "Here I go..." She says, and she glows a bit. Her body gets smaller and smaller, until finally she is in the form of a small cat, almost looking like a kitten. She has fluffy white fur, and adorably short legs.

After seeing that, Christyan quickly gets out of his seat and kneels down to her, "AWWWW! You're so cute!"

Ally smiles, a bit flustered, "Heh... Thank you. Man, I haven't been in this form in a while... Feels nice to be on four paws again."

"Can I pet you? Just once?" Christyan asked.

Ally nods, "Yup. You can hold me too, if you want." Christyan didn't hesitate to lift up Ally and gently pet her.

Ally starts to purr, "Ah... I definitely have missed being in this form."

"why? because you liked humans petting you?" Sans asked.

"Maybe... Okay yes. Don't judge, it feels nice and comforting," Ally responds.

"Hehe, don't worry. Nobody's gonna judge you," Christyan smiles as he continues petting Ally.

Outside Moosesauce's home, the same golden flower was listening to the conversation, but his attention was caught when he heard about Christyan's powers and Ally's special ability. He then smiles widely as he goes underground.

Ally purrs more, curling up in Christyan's arms, "Ahhh... This is the life."

Moosesauce chuckles, "Sometimes I envy your Neko side, Ally. It's so cool."

"And really cute!" Christyan shouted as he pets Ally some more. Moments later, Amaranta enters the room and sees Christyan petting Ally, confused on why he was doing that.

Ally stretches out, exposing her fluffy white belly, which had a black blotch on it, "I could fall asleep like this!"

"Now why does that not surprise me?" Moosesauce jokes, giggling.

"I don't really know," Christyan chuckles. Then he noticed Amaranta slithering towards him, looking confused.

"Something wrong, Amaranta?" Christyan asked. Amaranta used her left leaf and points to Ally, "Oh! This is just Ally. She's just in a cat form."

Ally waves at Amaranta with her tail, "Sup," She greets. Amaranta waves her left leaf back happily.

"Hehe, she said 'hi,'" Christyan translated for Ally.

Ally nods, "Got it. So, where have you been?" She asks the golden flower. Amaranta does a few motions, hoping Ally would understand.

Christyan understood, "She said that she was exploring the Snowdin Forest for a few hours," Amaranta then gives Christyan and Ally a confused look and does some leaf motions, "And she said that she saw something strange in the forest."

"You saw something strange? What was it?" Ally asks, interested. Amaranta tilts her head.

"She doesn't know what it is exactly, but she said she saw a flower," Christyan translated.

"A flower? How is that strange?" Ally asks, "Well, granted I haven't seen any other flowers except you around, but still."

Amaranta then used her long stem to point at herself.

"Wow, that is strange. She said that she saw a small glimpse of the flower, and she said that the top looked exactly like her, only she didn't see it's face," Christyan translated.

Sans takes Amaranta's explanation that she was telling and places his hand on his chin, starting to think.

"Hmmm... Well that's odd! I'm sure it was probably just another flower or something," Ally smiles.

"I dunno about that..." Moosesauce thinks, getting a bad feeling about the flower Amaranta saw.

"hey? amaranta, was it?" Sans asked, getting Amaranta's attention and receiving a nod.

"alright. so this flower you saw? you said it looks like you?" Sans asked, receiving a nod from Amaranta.

"Hm? You onto something, bone brain?" Ally asks Sans.

"yep. moose, remember what happened last week at waterfall? when all the lilies were destroyed?" Sans asked.

"What?" Christyan asked while Amaranta tilts her head in confusion.

Moosesauce sighs, and nods, "Yea, I remember."

"Oh, I remember that too," Ally says, "I mean, I wasn't with you guys, but Moose told me when she got home..."

"I think I remember too. Those poor lilies," Christyan frowns with sorrow.

"UNDYNE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT. SHE DEDICATED HERSELF TO FIND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE." Papyrus added.

"but she never found out who until i found the one responsible. you remember, moose? uhh, what was his name again?" Sans placed his hand on his chin.

"Ummm... I'm not entirely sure..." Moosesauce replies, trying to remember the name.

"Started with an 'F' I think," Ally pitches in.

"IT'S FLOWEY, YOU IDIOTS!"

Christyan jumps in fright and hides behind Moosesauce, "Who said that?!"

Sans left eye glowed blue as he gets up, getting his guard up, while Papyrus was slowly screaming. Amaranta looks around, trying to find out who screamed angrily. Ally hisses in fright, jumps out of Christyan's arms and hides underneath the table.

Moosesauce stands, her eyes narrowed. "Seems we have company..."

After Moosesauce said that, green vines broke through the floor and ties up everyone in the room and throws them outside in the garden.

Sans landed his feet on the ground without harm, Papyrus and Christyan landed on their backs, or spine concerning Papyrus is a skeleton, while Amaranta digs through the ground and then pops out unharmed. Ally manages to land on her paws, and sprints over to Christyan, still scared about what was happening. Moosesauce lands in a bed of roses, getting cut from thorns and such. But at least the roses cushioned her fall.

Christyan gets up while Sans helps Papyrus get up. Christyan then runs over to Moosesauce and helps her get up on her feet, "You okay?"

Moosesauce gives him a reassuring smile, "Thank you, and yes, I'll be fine. Just got some cuts from the thorns. What about you, Ally?"

"Scared, but I'm okay otherwise," Ally responds.

More vines grew out of the ground, surrounding the group. Christyan placed his hand on the ground as vines of his own grows out of the ground and forms a grip. Then he pulls out a sword made of the vines as he jumps up and slashes the vines, making them fall on the ground while the remains went back in the ground.

Ally smiles, and hops onto Christyan's shoulder, "Awesome job! You can kick some serious butt, kid!"

"Yes, nice one Christyan," Moosesauce says, though still stays on alert. Christyan smiles at Ally and Moosesauce, but then gets hit by a vine from out of nowhere, knocking him backwards.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" Christyan asked, rubbing his head.

Ally falls off of his shoulder, landing on her front right leg. She lets out a yowl of pain, "Ouch! Oh my gosh, my leg hurts so bad..." She says, cringing.

Moosesauce gasps, and rushes over to Ally, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Oh no, Ally!" Christyan gets up and rushed over to Ally as well.

Amaranta then starts to get angry as her petals glowed violently red as she pulls her stem out of the ground and fired a red laser at the vines, cutting them all off while the leftovers digs back into the ground.

"Grr, damnit...I think it's broken," Ally groans.

"That's not good," Moosesauce frowns.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," Christyan looks down in shame as Amaranta, Sans and Papyrus comforts him.

"don't blame yourself, kid. it's not your fault," Sans patted Christyan's back.

"Yea...It was those stupid vines that keep coming from nowhere!" Ally hisses, standing on her three good legs, "I wish I knew who was controlling them so I could tear them to shreds for hurting my leg!"

Just then, a golden flower popped out from the ground behind Ally and yelled "BOO," startling everyone except Amaranta and Sans.

"you!" Sans shouted angrily, his blue glowing eye now flaming.

Ally shrieks in terror, her fur fluffing up. Moosesauce picks Ally up, getting her away from the golden flower. She glares at the flower, "Not you again!"

"That's right! I'm back!" The golden flower shouted, grinning maniacally.

Christyan backs away from the golden flower in panic, "That's the one! That's what I saw in the shed!"

Moosesauce frowns, "I should've known...Why the hell are you here, Flowey?! You have no reason to be!"

"Why should I tell you, Moosey? That'll just ruin the fun!" Flowey shouted as a vine lashed at Moosesause, but the vine was cut off by Amaranta's red laser beam.

"you shouldn't have come here, unless you want a bad time," Sans then throws a couple of bones at Flowey, but the golden flower fired some petal bullets at the bones, destroying them.

"Is that all you got, Smiley Trashbag?" Flowey asked. Ally glares at the flower and hisses.

"You're lucky my leg is broke, otherwise I'd have you torn apart by now!" She shouts angrily, and bravely.

Flowey looked at Ally and gave her a creepy look on his face. His face was a small pupil with black surrounding it and a curled up smirk on his face. Ally cringes at the scary look, but stays defiant as she hisses once more.

"Ally, stop. I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are..." Moosesauce says, in a concerned and stern voice.

"Smart choice..." Flowey then looks at Christyan and smiles, "Ah-ha! You?!"

"What about me?!" Christyan shouted in panic, moving away from Flowey.

"Don't act dumb! You have something I now want!" Flowey shouted.

"leave the kid alone!" Sans throws many bones at Flowey, but Flowey goes underground and avoids the attack before popping back up.

Moosesauce stands protectively in front of Christyan, "I won't let you touch him."

"I won't either," Ally says angrily.

"Out of my way!" Flowey then throws petal bullets at Moosesause and Ally.

"Not a chance in Hell!" Moosesauce exclaims, taking the hit and getting greatly damaged.

"moose! get away from him!" Sans shouted, referring to get away from Flowey.

"Shut up, Trashbag!" Flowey shouted as a vine went to lash at Sans, but Sans easily dodged.

Moosesauce grunts, in annoyance and pain, "No, I won't move. I will die for this child if I have to."

"As will I!" Ally shouts, fluffing her fur out.

"If that's what you want, THEN IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey yelled excitedly as he fired more petal bullets at Moosesause and Ally.

Christyan gasped as he gets up and pushed both Moosesauce and Ally away from the bullets as Christyan summons a vine of his own to block the petal bullets.

Flowey looked shocked and then smiles wide. "I thought you were lying at first when you said you had powers. Guess I was wrong!"

Moosesauce stumbles a bit, then weakly falls onto her backside. Ally, who was still in her arms, glares at Flowey, also weak from all the damage she's taken.

"Christyan, get back inside!" Ally calls out.

"No!" Christyan then faces Flowey, "You can terrify me, and you can threaten me. But you can't, and I mean CAN'T, HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Flowey was slightly blown back from Christyan's yelling, but he shakes it off and glares at him.

Ally wiggles out of Moosesauce's now loose grip and limps over to Christyan, "You seriously need to listen when told to do something...Now I'm not giving up 'til I'm possibly dead and you're for sure safe."

Christyan looks over at Ally and carefully picks her up and puts up a large vine in front of him, blocking Flowey's attacks.

"Listen Ally, Moosesauce is right about your situation. We don't want you any more hurt than what you already have. I promise, I'll be okay," Christyan gives Ally a reassuring smile while Flowey was trying to break through the vine protecting Christyan and Ally.

"Come on, you idiot! Come on and fight me!" Flowey shouted angrily, throwing petal bullets at the vine shield. Ally frowns, unsure.

"...fine. But you better keep that promise," She sighs.

"Come on, you idiot! I'm not getting any bigger!" Flowey then made some vines grow out of the ground and slash at the vine shield, starting to break through.

"I promise," Christyan then sets Ally gently on the ground before making a venus flytrap grow out of the ground and fire a laser, destroying the vines. Both his and Flowey's.

Ally scampers off, back over to Moosesauce who was still sitting on the ground, "Good luck..."

Amaranta quietly slithers over to Ally and carefully wraps her stem around Ally's broken paw. Then her petals glowed light green.

Ally seems confused, "What are you doing...?"

Amaranta would tell her, but Ally wouldn't understand what she's saying since Christyan wouldn't translate for her at the moment. So instead, she uses her leaves to write down something in the dirt. Ally watches Amaranta write in the dirt. After Amaranta finishes, she moves her head to show what she wrote down.

 _"I'm going to try and heal your injury. Please don't move,"_ Her handwriting looked really good for a flower.

"Oooh... Okay," Ally nods in understanding, then gives her a small smile, "Thank you," She says, warming up to Amaranta.

Amaranta nods happily, drawing a happy smile on the dirt to Ally. Ally nods, then makes sure to stay still for Amaranta.

Christyan and Flowey glared at each other, but Flowey had a cruel smirk on his face as he surrounds himself with petal bullets. Then the background changed to black, with Christyan and Flowey now white and Christyan's soul appearing on his chest.

* * *

 **Battle Start!**

 **Christyan VS Flowey!**

 **Theme: Your Best Friend (Kamex Remix)**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

"It's time to take your soul, human!" Flowey shouted as he fired the many petal bullets at Christyan, but Christyan snapped his fingers and blocked with razor sharp leaves. Moosesauce and Ally watch worriedly, hoping for the best.

"DIE!" Flowey yelled as vines grew from behind and lashed at Christyan, but Christyan formed a sword out of vines and slashed them. Then he rushed towards Flowey and attempted to attack, but Flowey dodged.

"You can do it, Christyan!" Ally cheers, while still managing to stay still.

"Yes, we believe in you!" Moosesauce cheers as well.

"Awww! How cute! They believe you can defeat me? I'd like to see you try!" Flowey shouted, until Christyan summoned golden flowers as the flowers throws the petals at Flowey.

Flowey countered with petals of his own, seeing the flowers don't have petals anymore.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Flowey asked. Christyan smirks as the golden flowers exploded into more petals, catching Flowey off-guard and gets hit by the petals.

Ally smiles, "Great job, Christyan! Kick that flower's butt!" She cheers.

Flowey growled at Ally before focusing on Christyan.

"You really think you're so smart, don't you? Then face off against this!" Flowey shouted as he quickly sways his head in a circle motion as he made petal bullets swirl around him like a twister. Then he launches the petal twister at Christyan.

"Uh oh..." Christyan then grows out a vine shield and blocks the petal twister, struggling to keep the shield up.

"Come on Christyan, you can do it!" Moosesauce calls worriedly.

"Yea, teach that creepy flower who's boss!" Ally says.

Flowey growled as he fired more petal bullets at the petal twister, making it bigger and stronger. Christyan's vine shield gave in as Christyan ends up getting hit by the petal twisters, going up sky high.

"Christyan!" Ally screams. She growls and glares at Flowey, "You'll pay for that!"

Flowey grins maniacally at Ally, with a wide smile and showing his teeth. Ally subsequently snarls at him, hissing. Flowey then focused on Christyan, who was sky high and fired more petal bullets at him. Christyan noticed and pulls out the vine made sword and spins, slicing the petal bullets from hurting him before he landed on the ground.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me!" Christyan shouted, his right eye started to glow red. Ally and Moosesauce seem a bit surprised, but they both smile in relief.

Flowey wasn't intimidated about Christyan's red eye, but he angrily growls as he made many vines go after Christyan.

Christyan made the sword change into a chainsaw and cuts through the vines, not letting a single one hurt him.

"Woohoo! Go Christyan!" Ally cheers.

"I'll take you down!" Christyan shouted as he made vines grow out of the ground and attack Flowey.

"Whoa!" Flowey shouted as he dodged the vines while firing some petal bullets, only to fail and hit the incoming vines.

"Doing great, Christyan!" Moosesauce cheers, smiling like a proud mother.

Christyan jumps on one of the vines and uses it like a grind rail, sliding towards Flowey as he formed his vine-made chainsaw into a knife.

Flowey widen his eyes as avoided Christyan's attack and lashed his own vines at Christyan.

"Oh come on, just give up already you stupid flower..." Ally mumbles, "You don't have a chance at winning..."

Christyan dodged the vines and slashed at Flowey, but Flowey dodged.

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey yelled as he fired many petal bullets along with powerful vine lashes.

"If that's what you think, then you'll be the one to be killed!" Ally shouted.

Christyan used razor leaves and vines to counter Flowey's barrage attacks as he runs towards Flowey and directly kicks him in the face, knocking him down.

* * *

 **Battle Over**

 **Winner: Christyan**

* * *

Ally laughs, "Haha! Take that!"

"Ow!" Flowey shouted angrily as he gets up, glaring at everyone. Ally and Moosesauce glare back. Ally adds in a hiss as well.

"You think you're sooooo smart! Ha! Be lucky this time, human, but this isn't the last time you'll see me! I'll be-" Flowey was interrupted by a laser from Christyan's venus fly trap as Flowey was now black and charred.

Ally bursts out laughing, "PFFFT HAHAHA! That's the best thing I've seen all week!"

Flowey growled angrily at Christyan before he goes underground and disappeared. After Flowey was gone, the background was back to Moosesauce's garden as the other vines went underground as well, and Christyan's soul disappeared.

"Yeah, you better run!" Christyan shouted, even though Flowey is already gone.

Ally sighs in relief, as does Moosesauce. Moosesauce stands back up, having regained a bit of strength, "That was...Interesting..."

"Weird too. What was his problem?" Christyan asked, crossing his arms.

"I have no idea, but he seemed pretty damn keen on taking your soul and murdering us all," Ally replies.

"Why? Why is he like that?" Christyan asked.

"Because he's soulless," Moosesauce answers.

"Soulless?" Christyan asked.

Moosesauce nods, "Yep, you heard me right."

"That's kinda strange. How can he be alive if he doesn't have a soul?" Christyan asked.

"Umm...Sans, can you explain? I kinda forgot," Moosesauce says, nervously chuckling. Sans was nowhere to be seen. Papyrus was also gone.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Christyan asked. Amaranta looks around, but then shrugs.

Moosesauce sighs, annoyed, "They seriously left to God knows where while we're all here, injured... Ugh."

"Whatever, they'll show up soon. Must've been important since they just left like that," Ally stated.

"Maybe they're inside the house," Christyan said while Amaranta unwrapped her stem from Ally's paw and writes on the dirt.

 _"You're fine now. You can walk again."_

Ally smiles and stands up, testing out her paw that was broken, "Great! It's like it was never broken. Thanks Amaranta!"

Amaranta nods happily as Christyan walks up to her and picks her up.

"Great job, Amaranta," Christyan smiled at her, then putting her on the ground.

"Well, let's head inside. We all need to rest," Moosesauce says, Ally nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get tired. Flowey sure was a strong opponent," Christyan said. Moosesauce nods, then picks up Ally and heads back inside. Christyan follows along.

* * *

Inside Moosesauce's house, Papyrus was cooking up some spaghetti while Sans was thinking at the table.

"Hey, there they are," Ally says, spotting them in the kitchen.

Christyan smiled and sits next to Sans and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"huh? oh, just that flower," Sans answered.

"I'm going to bed," Moosesauce says, setting Ally down and heading to her bedroom. Ally hops into a chair next to Christyan.

"Alright. Goodnight Moosesauce," Christyan waved at her. Moosesauce waves back, and goes to her room.

"hey kid? might want to get some rest. you look exhausted," Sans pointed out.

"What about you and Papyrus?" Christyan asked.

"no worries. we'll both stay up until one of us gets tired," Sans answered with his usual large smile.

"I guess I'll get some sleep too," Ally says, hopping off of her chair, "I'm exhausted."

"Hehe, yeah. Come on Ally," Christyan said as he picks up Ally and walks upstairs. Ally smiles and purrs, already starting to fall asleep as Christyan carries her.

Christyan slightly chuckled as he opens the door to his room and lays Ally on his bed. Then he climbs on the bed and takes his hat off. Ally by now is fully asleep, and twitches a bit as she peacefully dreams. Christyan smiled as he pets Ally.

"Goodnight, Ally," Christyan said before laying down on his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

Downstairs, Amaranta slithers inside Moosesauce's home and into the kitchen to see Sans and Papyrus.

"HERE YOU GO, SANS. FRESH SPAGHETTI FROM YOUR BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS," Papyrus told his brother as he gives him a plate of spaghetti.

"thanks bro, but i'm not really hungry," Sans then pushed the plate back. He looks down at the floor to see Amaranta looking at him, looking confused.

"wondering about something?" Sans asked, receiving a nod from Amaranta. The said golden flower did a motion to try and communicate with Sans, but Sans easily got confused.

"okay, i don't really get sign language. what are you trying to say?" Sans asked.

Amaranta facepalmed with her stem, remembering that Sans can't understand a word she's saying. Then her petals glowed green as she started writing on the floor.

 _"What's the matter, Sans?"_ Is what Amaranta written down.

"oh. well, it's that flower the kid fought. something is bothering me about him," Sans answered.

Amaranta tilts her head, then she writes down, _"What about him that's bothering you?"_

"well, i honestly thought he was dead. you see, two weeks ago, flowey tried to kill frisk by using the six human souls and our souls. i don't remember what happened because i blacked out, but all i know is that frisk won, and flowey was nowhere to be seen. i assumed frisk killed him, but to see that he's still alive, apparently she didn't. well, to be completely honest, frisk wouldn't kill a fly. she's just too nice to hurt anyone, but that's why everyone in the underground loves her," Sans explained.

Amaranta written down, _"So what should we do about Flowey?"_

"let him be…for now. he'll be back. but why does he want christyan's soul?" Sans asked, only receiving a shrug from Amaranta.

"SANS? AMARANTA? DON'T YOU WORRY FLOWEY!" Papyrus shouted, catching both of their attention, "WE CAN SEE THAT CHRISTYAN IS GREAT IN BATTLE! WELL, NOT AS GREAT AS MYSELF, BUT HE CAN HANDLE HIMSELF."

"but papyrus, christyan is still new down here. sure, he's been here for years, but he doesn't know much about the underground. the least we can do is show him around," Sans suggested.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! AND WE'LL BE HIS TOUR GUIDES! HE MUST KNOW ALL ABOUT SNOWDIN, BUT WE'LL SHOW HIM ANYWAY!" Papyrus declared, his cape flapping along with the wind, even though they're indoors.

"hehehehe, you sure never make me upset," Sans smiled, wider than his usual smile.

Amaranta slithers towards Sans and written down, _"But what about Flowey?"_

"let's not worry about him for now. what we definitely need to do is ignore him, get some rest and show christyan around the underground," Sans said. Amaranta then shrugged and nods happily.

"alright. come on, paps. get some rest. we got a big day tomorrow," Sans told his brother.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I'LL BE WAITING AT OUR HOUSE!" Papyrus then walks out of Moosesauce's house at a quick pace.

"goodnight amaranta. sleep tight," Sans said before following his brother. Amaranta nods happily and then slivers upstairs to Christyan's room.


End file.
